A Second Chance
by fossilfighter1313
Summary: Continuation for AATC's Alternate Ending 2: A Second Chance. The craziness never ends! The team is revived, but when Todd gets angry at Rupert, problems arise. Dina and her friends reveal their true potential when a new enemy enters their lives! Can this new threat be stopped? Rated T for violence and unknown future events.
1. Chapter 1: Back From the Dead

**This is the start of the continuation story for AATC's Alternate Ending 2: A Second Chance. That will also be its title: "A Second Chance."**

**That ending was the one where Dina committed suicide, but Joe revived her and her friends. They don't have their robotic limbs, but their normal limbs are back. They also still have the strength boosts and powers. This starts the next day.**

Chapter 1: Back From the Dead

*Dina's POV*

I still can't believe that I did what I did yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_I created a lightning sword. Joe tried to save me. I didn't listen._

_I raised the sword to my chest._

_The glowing blue blade extended, piercing my chest and back._

_I dropped to the ground, my heart sliced by the sword._

_Joe rushed over to me in an attempt to save me, but I quickly bled to death._

_I was now a ghost. He couldn't see me, but I could see him._

_He was crying over my dead body. I had never seen him cry before._

"_What have I done?" That was my first thought when I saw him crying._

_My second thought was, "Why is he even crying over me?"But that wasn't important._

_What was important was that Joe was right. There are people other than my friends who cared about me. "Why couldn't I see that?!" I thought. "I'm such an idiot!"_

_But I ruined all of that by killing myself._

_The worst part is that I didn't even see any of my friends while I was like that. I was dead, and my only reason for it was so that I could see them again, but I didn't._

_I also didn't remember the revival. I guess that when I fell behind while following him, he was reviving me._

_All I saw was a bright flash out of nowhere, and I was in the revival machine, when I had just been at Treasure Lake._

_I saw all my friends standing next to me, and I knew what was going on._

_After everything was explained, we all group-hugged. We talked for a while, then we went home._

_End flashback_

I still regret what I did, even though everything turned out fine in the end.

"I'll never make such a stupid mistake again." I said.

"I sure hope not." Joe said.

We were all in Joe's suite. We had been talking for a while.

"Just be careful from now on." Joe said after a minute. "And even if times seem tough, and ya' don't think ya' can keep goin', that don't mean give up and kill yerself. It means ya' need to keep goin', and try to find a solution."

"I don't know why you don't just say, 'never give up, no matter what happens.'"

"'Cause it sounds better when I say it that way." Joe replied.

"Uh, no." Rupert said.

"What did you say?!" Joe shouted at the British boy.

"Next time, I would recommend keeping your mouth shut." I said.

"Yeah, maybe I should have." He said.

"Oh well, just stop arguing, digadig!" Pauleen shouted at us.

"Stay out of this!" Rupert shouted.

"I was just trying to help…" Pauleen said, clearly upset.

"Oh look what you did, Rupert!" Todd shouted. "You made her cry!"

"Shut your mouth, Todd, or I'll shut it for you!" Rupert shouted angrily.

"You want to fight or something?!" Todd shouted.

"Guys, stop arguing!" I shouted.

"Stay out of this!" Todd shouted.

"No, because if you don't stop, I'll electrocute both of you!" I shouted. All of our wristbands somehow disappeared during our revivals, but we still had our powers.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rupert shouted.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" I asked in a half-threatening tone. I created electric arcs in my hand. "Besides, you can control every element, but Todd's wind walls can deflect any attack. He also has the strength advantage."

"Dina's right, digadig!" Pauleen shouted.

"Again, stay out of this!" Rupert shouted at her. She started to cry again.

Todd suddenly snapped. He charged at Rupert and punched him in the stomach with a wind-powered punch, which knocked the wind out of him. He collapsed to his knees. Todd punched him in the face, again using his wind power. Rupert was launched across the room. He hit the window, knocking him out. Large cracks appeared in the glass. Todd created a wind sword. He threw it at the window. The wind explosion blew everyone, except Todd, into the other wall.

When the blast stopped, the window was shattered, and Rupert was gone.

"D*** you Todd!" I shouted. "You just launched Rupert out the window!"

"Oops." He said.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER LAUNCHING MY BOYFRIEND OUT OF A BUILDING THAT'S PROBABLY 50 STORIES HIGH?!" I shouted. "YOU PROBABLY KILLED HIM!"

"Relax, he can use his rocket boots to fly back up." Todd said.

"ARE YOU A FREAKING IDIOT?!" I shouted. "HE WAS KNOCKED OUT BEFORE YOU THREW THAT SWORD!"

"Oh… Oh, s***." He said.

He knew what I was going to do.

I used my power to shock him so hard that he must have wished he was dead. I barely left him alive, though.

Then I ran to the window, activated my rocket boots, and flew out.

I was going to find Rupert, who was most likely dead by now.

**And that's chapter 1! I'll keep working on it. This is one story I will most likely keep writing.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

**Chapter 2 is here! I finally posted a second chapter to one of my new stories!**

**Last chapter, Todd, Rupert, Dina, and Pauleen got into an argument, then Todd attacked Rupert for making Pauleen cry. Rupert was launched through a window that was probably half a foot thick, and thrown out of a 50-story building. (Wildwest Tower). In the end, Dina electrocuted Todd and left to find Rupert.**

**That said, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2: The Search

*Dina's POV*

Todd is an idiot. Now I am searching for my (literally) fallen boyfriend.

I jumped out of Wildwest Tower and used my rocket boots to fly around in hopes of finding Rupert. He was probably dead by now, but I hoped he wasn't, or at least that if he was dead, that his body wasn't damaged too badly for revival.

"D*** you Todd." I mumbled as I flew. "Where the heck is Rupert, anyways?!"

I kept flying for what seemed like hours. I was about to turn back, but then I saw something.

I flew down. I was near Mt. Krakanak. One quick look from about 50 feet away told me what it was.

It was Rupert's coat. And it was at the top of the volcano.

I feared the worst. With the spot it was in, Rupert could have fallen into the volcano and burned up in the lava.

In fear, I dove into the volcano's crater. I looked around, but I didn't see him.

Then I noticed something. The remains of the jelly pump that Lester made were damaged even worse than before.

That meant one of two things: someone had messed with it, or that was where Rupert landed.

I flew over to the machine. There was a huge hole in the top, and, sure enough, Rupert was inside.

But there were two problems.

The flight tore his coat off and dropped him into the machine with enough force to break the metal.

And the other…

_S***!_ I thought. _This is really bad._

The sharp metal pieces from the machine impaled him through the chest and stomach. There was blood everywhere.

Rupert was dead.

Again.

**And that's chapter 2! I know, it sucks.**

**Dina: Yeah, what was your first clue?!**

**Rupert: Seriously, how many times have I died in this story?!**

**Me: Three times. That's how many times you've died. You've also been knocked out three times.**

**Rupert and Dina: Seriously?!**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Rupert: How would you like it?!**

**Me: Well, I wouldn't come back after the first time, so...**

**Rupert: Want to find out what dying feels like?!**

**Me: No, and if you try, I'll make it where you don't come back!**

**Rupert: Noooooooo! Please, don't kill me forever! I give up! Please go easy on me! *Starts crying in fear***

**Me: Okaaaaay... ****Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescuing Rupert

**Chapter 3 is here! Last time, Dina found Rupert at Mt. Krakanak. He had fallen onto the jelly pump in the crater and he broke through it. He was stabbed by the remains of the machine. This picks up right where last chapter left off. And it's kind of crazy, just a warning.**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Rescuing Rupert

*Dina's POV*

I found Rupert. Unfortunately, he's stuck in a machine that basically speared his vital organs.

Rupert is dead again.

_What is this, the third time he's died?!_ I thought. _I need to free his body from the machine._

I knelt down to get a better view of the pieces of metal that Rupert's body was stuck on. I shuddered when I saw the blood running down them.

_Wait. If there's still blood running down them, that means that Rupert still hasn't bled out completely! _I thought. _Is it possible that he may still be alive?! If so, I can't just pull his body off of the shards! That will kill him! Plus, all the blood that's still in him will spill out and make a huge mess. I need to free him without causing further damage!_

I decided that I couldn't just pull his body off; just in case he was still alive, which seemed extremely unlikely.

_Is there any other way to get him off?_ I thought.

I stood up, but I noticed something.

Rupert's eyes were open slightly. They were closed when I arrived.

"No way…" I said.

Rupert was still alive, but barely hanging on.

"Where am I?" he said weakly.

"Mt. Krakanak." I said. "And whatever you do, don't move!"

"Dina?" he said. "Why shouldn't I move? What's wrong?"

"I'm surprised that you can't feel what's wrong!" I replied. "You've been speared by the jelly pump that you fell on. It's a miracle that you're still alive!"

"What do you mean?" he said. "I don't feel anything."

_That's not a good thing._ I thought.

He leaned his head forwards, so he could look at me.

That's when he realized what I meant.

The metal shards that had speared him were sticking out of his chest and stomach.

"Uh… Dina?" he said, clearly in shock.

"What?" I said.

"I see why you said it's a miracle that I'm alive." He replied. "I want to know how I'm even conscious."

"I want to know how you're even able to talk clearly!" I said.

It was silent for a minute.

I shook my head. "I have no clue how to free you now that I know you're alive!" I told him.

"Why not use a lightning sword to cut the shards?" he suggested.

"I'd risk electrocuting you." I said, shaking my head. "The metal would conduct the electricity into your body, which would kill you."

"At this point, I don't think there's any way to free me without killing me." he said.

"When I see Todd again, I'm going to kill him for this!" I shouted.

"It's not completely his fault." Rupert said. "I did upset Pauleen, and Todd is very protective of her."

"That didn't give him the right to try and kill you!" I shouted.

"That's true." He replied.

"Let's just focus on getting you out of here!" I said.

"One more thing: why didn't you stop him?" Rupert asked.

"I was in shock. I couldn't react." I replied "And even if I did, what could I do? He would attack me instead if I interfered. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He replied.

"I can't think of anything to get you out safely." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Then don't worry about getting me out safely." He said. "Even if you can't save me, the revival machine can."

I nodded. "You're right." I said. "But I don't want you to suffer more than you already are."

"Then there's only one thing you can do." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Kill me." he said.

**And that's the end of this chapter! I know, it's crazy. Rupert shouldn't be alive, but he is! But now, he wants Dina to kill him! What will Dina do? Find out next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dina's Decision

**Well I was hoping that someone would finally read this and leave a helpful review, but i guess not. Anyways, chapter 4 is here! This continues where the last chapter ended. How will Dina react? Read to find out! **

Chapter 4: Dina's Decision

I don't want you to suffer more than you already are."

"Then there's only one thing you can do." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Kill me." he said.

My eyes grew wide. "What?!" I said in shock over what he just said.

"Finish me off, and I won't be in pain." He said. "Then use the revival machine when you get my body back to the fossil center."

It sounded like a good plan, but I had no guarantee that it would work.

I shook my head. "I can't." I said.

"Why not?" he asked. "You don't want me to suffer. That's the only way you can stop it."

"I can't kill someone that I love!" I shouted. I began to cry again.

"If you truly love me, you'll do this for me." he said.

I realized then that he was right. I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said.

I started to form an electric attack, but then I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Rupert asked.

"I just want to do one last thing first." I said. I walked closer to him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"This." I said. I kissed him one last time. "If the revival fails, I just want you to know that I truly love you."

"I love you, too, Dina." he said.

I nodded and formed the attack again.

"Thank you, Dina." he said.

I simply nodded. I fired the attack, electrocuting Rupert.

His body went limp. I started to cry again.

This time, Rupert really was dead.

I pulled his corpse from the remains of the machine. Then I teleported us back to Wildwest tower. The others were still there.

**That's the end of this chapter! It was very short, I know, but I'm going to post the next part later. I wanted it to be a separate chapter. Anyways, leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Surprise

**I finally got a chance to write chapter 5 of "A Second Chance!" Last chapter ended with Dina killing Rupert and teleporting back to Wildwest tower. This chapter picks up with Dina appearing in the tower.**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 5: Another Surprise

*Dina's POV*

When I got back to Joe's suite, everyone was still there. Todd was able to move again, but he still looked somewhat stunned. Then they noticed that I was back. Pauleen was the first to speak.

"Hey, Dina!" she said. Then she saw Rupert's body in my arms. She gave Todd a death glare.

"Pauleen, please calm down." I said. "We should be able to revive him."

"Where was he, anyways?" Pauleen asked.

"I found him at Mt. Krakanak." I said. "He had landed on the jelly pump and was stabbed by the remains of the machine. Surprisingly, he was still alive when I arrived."

Everyone was shocked.

"He was still alive?" Todd asked. "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea, but in the end, I was forced to kill him so I could bring his body back." I said, tears starting to form in my eyes again.

"Well, guess we need ta' revive him now." Joe said. I nodded.

We took Rupert to the cleaning room and put his body in the machine. There was a bright flash. When it disappeared, Rupert was still lying there, not moving. I walked over to the machine. "Rupert?" I said. He didn't move. "Rupert, please wake up!" I shouted. Still nothing. "Rupert…" I said sadly.

Rupert wasn't waking up this time.

"No… no, no, no!" I shouted in anger. I turned around and pointed at Todd. "This is all your fault!" I shouted. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"Uh, Todd?" Pauleen said. "You may want to run."

"No kidding!" he said. He ran out of the room.

"I'll get him later." I mumbled.

I turned back to Rupert. I tried starting the revival machine again, but it didn't help. Nothing happened. I removed his body from the machine.

"Why…?" I said softly, starting to cry. "My boyfriend is dead, and my lifelong friend is a freaking murderer!"

"Dina, please calm down!" Pauleen shouted.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. I was really angry now.

Pauleen started to cry again.

"Dina, ya' need ta' calm down!" Joe said.

"Don't…tell…me…to…calm…DOWN!" I shouted. Electric arcs appeared around my hair, I sign that my anger was interfering with my control over my powers.

"Let's get out of here!" Pauleen shouted.

Joe nodded and they ran out of the room, leaving only me in the room.

I stayed there until I calmed down. I turned back to Rupert, wrapped him in a hug, and cried.

Suddenly, a bright glow filled the room. I couldn't see anything through the glow.

"What's going on?!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I felt weak. I fell to the ground and passed out.

I woke up in a hospital.

"Oh good, you're awake." Someone said.

_That voice…_ I thought. I looked in the direction of the voice. _No way…_

Rupert was sitting next to my hospital bed.

**Surprise! Rupert's back! Everything will be explained in the next chapter, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rupert's Return

**Chapter 6 is here! Last chapter, Dina tried to revive Rupert, but the revival machine failed. She got angry, and when she calmed down, she went back to crying over Rupert's death. Suddenly, there was a bright light and Dina passed out. She woke up in the hospital and found Rupert next to her bed! What's going on? Read to find out!**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Rupert's Return

"Rupert?!" I shouted in surprise. "But how?!"

"Apparently, you have the power to heal and revive people." he replied.

I thought for a second. _That explains the bright light. And it must have drained so much energy that I passed out._

"Hey, how long was I out?" I asked.

"About 12 hours." He replied.

"Great…" I said. "Everyone is probably panicking about me."

"Yeah, I'm surprised they aren't here yet." He told me. "They said they'd be here soon."

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"About an hour." He said. "The hospital had just opened for visitors."

"I wonder how long it will be before I can leave." I said after a few minutes.

At that moment, a nurse entered the room.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said.

"Yeah, I am. How long will it be before I can leave?" I asked.

"I can call someone in to find out, and they will let you know whether or not you can leave." She replied. She left the room.

"I'm glad you're back." I said to Rupert.

"Me, too." He said.

After a minute, the nurse returned with one of the doctors to check on me. The doctor did a quick check on my vitals. After that, he said that I could leave once they disconnected all of the machines. When they were done, they gave me permission to leave. Rupert and I left the hospital. The others had just arrived.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" I said.

"Todd didn't want to leave. He was afraid you would hurt him." Pauleen explained.

I looked at Todd, who looked nervous and immediately hid behind Pauleen.

"Todd, I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

"R-really?" he said. I nodded and he came out from behind Pauleen.

Pauleen smacked him in the face, knocking him back a short distance.

"What was that for?!" he shouted, rubbing his cheek.

"That was for using me as a human shield!" she yelled back.

"That really was not a smart move." I said.

"Let's just cal down and go home." Rupert suggested.

"Sounds good!" Joe said.

With that, Joe got on his Ptera and the rest of us activated our rocket boots. We flew back to Joe's suite. After a while, we all went home. (Except Joe, since that tower is his home)

**Well that's all for this chapter! Dina's okay, Rupert's okay, and everything is back to normal. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Fiery Foe

**Chapter 7 is finally here! Last chapter was just an explanation of how Rupert was revived and Dina leaving the hospital. Nothing spectacular. This takes place the next day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 7: A Fiery Foe

*Dina's POV*

The next day, I woke up early. I grabbed a few things and wrote a note to the others telling them where I was going. I taped it on the front of my door so that they would see it. Then I left.

After a while, I reached my destination: Hot Spring Heights. I was going there to soak in the hot spring and relax for a while. There was no one in the hot spring, so I changed into my swimsuit and stepped in. It was very relaxing, but I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Every time I get a moment to relax, something bad happens. At least, that's how it seems.

After a while, I heard someone walking into the cave. I looked over to see Pauleen and Todd walking over to me.

"Hey, guys!" I said. "Hey, where's Rupert?"

"He fell behind." Todd said. "He should catch up soon."

As if right on cue, a flash of blue light flew into the cave and suddenly stopped near the entrance, turning back into Rupert.

"Lightning dash is a useful move." He said. "And it's fun to use!"

"So hey, why'd you run off, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"I needed some time to relax after all the craziness lately." I said.

"I can understand that." an unknown boy's voice said.

"Who was that, diga?" Pauleen asked.

"Me." the voice said.

Everyone turned to the other pool of the hot spring to see someone that wasn't there before. He appeared to be standing on top of the water.

"Cool!" Todd said. "How can you do that?"

"I'm not actually standing on it." he said. "I'm flying."

"What's your name, digadig?" Pauleen asked?

"That is none of your business." He said.

I knew that was bad. Everyone who said that to one of us ended up trying to kill us.

And he was no exception. He flew up to the ceiling of the cave and punched it. The cave made a rumbling sound. A red wave shot from his hand, and the rocks started to melt into magma and fall, barely missing all of us.

"He's not just trying to collapse the cave!" I shouted. "He's melting it, too!"

"How?!" Rupert shouted.

"My powers can heat anything to the point of melting." He said. "I can manipulate the temperature of anything I touch!"

He dived towards the water of the hot spring and skimmed his hand along it. The water suddenly turned to ice, trapping me in it.

"Dina!" Rupert shouted. He ran towards me, only to be stopped by the mysterious boy.

"One more step and you'll be an ice sculpture!" the boy said. "Or would you rather be burnt to a crisp?"

"Why are you doing this?" Todd asked.

"Because I can." He said. "And because I have a grudge against Dina from years ago."

"For what?!" I shouted.

"You almost killed me!" he shouted.

"I never tried to kill anyone other than Saige and her soldiers!" I shouted.

"Wrong." He said. "Before you met Todd, I was one of your friends. One day, a V-Ripper attacked us on our way home. When it did, you hid behind me and used me as a human shield. You knew it would attack me when you did that. You nearly killed me to save yourself!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted.

Then the memory came back to me.

I had hid behind him out of fear, hoping it wouldn't attack. But it did, and it sliced the boy's chest open. It bit his leg and nearly severed it, leaving a severe scar on his right leg. At that point I ran for my life.

"I remember, but I hoped that it wouldn't try to kill you." I said sadly.

"No." he said. "You knew it would do that."

"You really think that I would try to kill you?!" I shouted. "Your anger has clouded your mind! You have no idea what you're saying!

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. "You are the kind of person that would kill anyone to save herself."

"Then so be it." I said. I shot a lightning burst from my forehead and hit him in the back, burning a hole in his shirt and stunning him. Rupert punched him, only to suddenly be engulfed in a thick layer of ice.

"RUPERT!" I shouted. "That's it! Todd! Pauleen! Get out of here, now!"

They ran off, leaving only the three of us.

The boy lifted his hand towards Rupert's frozen body.

"Take this, Jonathan!" I shouted. I screamed in rage, then released a powerful lightning explosion. Jonathan was hit, leaving several severe burns on him and paralyzing him. Because of the ice, Rupert was unharmed.

"Nice." He said. "But at least one of you has to die!" He put his hand on Rupert's arm, causing his arm to melt completely off. The wave of energy spread quickly, engulfing and melting his entire body.

"NO!" I shouted. I began to cry. I couldn't handle watching my boyfriend get killed right in front of me again. Rupert's body was completely destroyed by the attack. There was absolutely no way to bring him back.

"That ice will kill you soon." He said. "Enjoy your slow death."

He was right. The ice was literally freezing my lower body. If I stayed too much longer, my vital organs would shut down and I would die, too.

Then I suddenly heard another voice.

"TAKE THIS, JONATHAN!" the female voice shouted. A dark aura engulfed him. He passed out and disappeared.

"W-w-w-what w-w-was t-that-t?" I asked, shivering badly.

"I teleported him away, but I temporarily stole his powers, as well." she said. "And don't worry. I've done this before."

She touched the ice surrounding me, melting it and releasing me. The water heated up to its normal temperature, warming me up enough to move again.

"Thanks…" I started. "What's your name?"

"You don't need to know that at the moment." she said. "I saw what happened to your friend." She said after a moment. "And maybe this will help."

She pointed her hand at the puddle that was once Rupert's body. A green orb shot from her hand and into it. It disappeared on contact.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Wait for it…" she said.

Then a column of green light shot from that spot. Inside it, I could see Rupert's body reforming. It was encased in ice, which quickly thawed, freeing Rupert.

"How did you-?" I started.

"Time manipulation." She said. "I can slow or reverse time in small areas like I just did. Have fun."

"Thank you." I said. Then the girl disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Rupert asked.

**That's it for this chapter! I just wanted to do something for this, even if it was just a bunch of random crap again. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Destructive Device

**Chapter 8 is here! Last chapter was a bunch of random crap that introduced Jonathan as a bad guy who can manipulate the temperature of anything that he comes into contact with. I like to call it "Thermokenesis." He attacked Dina, freezing the hot spring and trapping her in ice. He then attacked and killed Rupert after Dina attacked him with electricity. A mysterious girl used her powers to teleport Jonathan away and steal his powers temporarily, then freed Dina and revived Rupert by manipulating time in the spot where he died. She then teleported away, leaving behind a confused Dina and Rupert. This takes place right after that. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 8: The Destructive Device

*Dina's POV*

"What the hell just happened?" Rupert asked me.

"From what I know, Jonathan froze you, I attacked him, he melted you, a girl appeared and knocked him out, she revived you by controlling time, and she teleported away, which is where we are now." I said.

"Nice…" he said. "I guess Jonathan was the guy that tried to kill us?" I nodded.

"Are you guys alright?!" Todd shouted as her ran back into the cave.

"We're alright." Rupert said. "Well, we are now, anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"Well, Rupert got melted by Jonathan and revived by another girl who can control time." I said. "She also freed me from the ice prison."

"Who was she?" Todd asked.

"She didn't say what her name was, but all I know is she saved us." I said.

"Well, we need to get out of this diga-darn cave before that guy shows up again, digadig!" Pauleen said.

"Good idea." I said. I climbed out of the hot spring and walked over to the changing room.

After I finished gathering my things and changing back into my normal clothes, we left the cave.

We walked outside, and as we did, I saw the girl that had just rescued us standing on top of the ice bridge. A silver pickaxe with orange marks on it appeared in her hand.

_Where have I seen those marks before?_ I thought. _It looks like- no it can't be that, could it?_

She swung the pickaxe into the ground, not even bothering to use a sonar. Judging by her reaction, she had found something. She pulled a small, oddly shaped silver item out of the ground. It was clearly not a rock. She put the item up to the back of her right hand. There was a small flash of light, and the item disappeared. Her orange eyes seemed to glow for a moment, but they quickly returned to normal.

_What was that?_ I thought.

Then I saw something through the ice of the bridge. A small tube-like object with a light in the middle of it. The light wasn't lit up, but I knew exactly what it was. I had seen one exactly like it before.

_If it lights up, that thing will explode and kill her! It's a plasma bomb!_ I thought. _And those things can be activated by motion, sound, pressure, or a trigger, but I can't tell which one it is!_

The girl took another step forward. A look of fear appeared on her face. She dropped the pickaxe, which disappeared, and ran forward, right over the bomb, which lit up, indicating that it was about to detonate.

There was no explosion noise, but a glowing blue orb shot outward from the bomb, throwing ice shards everywhere. Several of them started raining down on us.

The girl was hit in the leg by one of the shards, knocking her down. The plasma orb caught up with her as she tried to stand up. It completely engulfed her, and it soon disappeared, leaving nothing except a large hole in the ice, a collapsed bridge, and a ton of ice shards.

"NO!" I shouted. I ran to where she was when the orb hit her. There was no body or charred remains, and no blood.

_She escaped!_ I thought. _But how?!_

Then I figured it out.

_She teleported!_ I thought. _Of course!_

Then I turned back to my friends. What I saw made me panic and run back over to them.

They were all on the ground with several ice shards stuck in their bodies, blood staining their clothes. I ran over to Rupert first, since he was the closest. I checked his pulse and got a weak one, but he was still alive. I checked Todd and Pauleen, who also had weak pulses. They were all alive, but they were unconscious from the injuries. I decided to try my new power to heal them.

I managed to heal Todd and Rupert, but for some reason, I couldn't heal Pauleen.

_Why won't it work?!_ I mentally shouted.

_Your powers are too weak after healing your other friends._ My Teffla told me.

_I can't let her die, though!_ I thought back to her. Then I had an idea. I teleported to the VMM and took out my Maia medal. Then I teleported back to her. _If I can't heal her, maybe you can! _I thought to my vivosaur. I threw the medal and released Maia.

"Maia, use Healing Song on Pauleen!" I said. My vivosaur looked at me questioningly.

"I know, she's not a vivosaur, but she needs your help!" I said. "So please help her!"

Maia turned to Pauleen and started singing her strange tune. A green glow surrounded Pauleen, healing her wounds. She quickly woke up.

"What did I miss, digadig? She asked.

"Yay, it worked!" I shouted. I ran over and hugged Pauleen.

"Uh, why are you hugging me?" she asked.

"Sorry, I guess that was kinda awkward for you…" I said.

"Just a little…" she said.

Then we all laughed and headed home.

**That's another "random crap" chapter done! I'm doing this a lot lately… Oh, well! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Daring Rescue

**Chapter 9 is here! Last chapter, Dina and the others left the hot spring, but Dina saw the girl that had rescued them digging on the ice bridge. Dina noticed a plasma bomb in the bridge, but didn't do anything because she didn't know what would trigger it. The bomb exploded, destroying the bridge. Dina went to check on the girl, only to find that she had teleported away. When she went back to get her friends, she found them badly injured from the flying ice shards. After healing Todd and Rupert with her powers, she healed Pauleen using her Maia. After everything was done, they headed home. This takes place when they get there. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 9: A Daring Rescue

*Dina's POV*

We walked to the security gate of the house. Since Selena and Banette were still inside, I had to use my phone to call her and ask her to open it.

But she didn't pick up the phone.

"Weird…" I said. I tried again, but I got the same result. This time I left a message.

"Hey Selena, is everything okay? I was just wondering if you could open the gate for us, but I'm starting to worry. Let me know when you get this." Is what the message said.

Then I got a call, but it wasn't from Selena. It was a number I didn't recognize. I answered it anyways, though.

"Hello?" I said.

"DINA!" the person shouted.

"Banette?!" I shouted back. "Is that you?!"

"Yeah, please help!" she shouted. "Someone attacked us and set the house on fire!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "Is there a code or something for the security gate?" I asked after a moment.

She explained what the code was and how to enter it. "Please hurry!"

Then there was a scream and a loud crash. The phone went dead.

"Banette?!" no response.

I followed her instructions and opened the gate. Flames were shooting out of the windows and the roof was mostly collapsed.

"I'm going in!" I shouted. "Rupert! Use your water powers to extinguish the flames from here!"

"I'm going in with you!" he shouted back.

"It's too dangerous!" I shouted. "And I would rather have only one of us die than both of us!"

"If you died, I wouldn't be able to live with it." he said. "That's why I'm going with you!"

"If you're coming along, let's hurry up!" I said. He nodded and the two of us ran into the burning building.

"Is anyone here?!" I shouted. No response.

Rupert started extinguishing flames to clear a path for us. I ran to Selena's room, but I saw smoke under the door, and the doorknob was blazing hot, meaning there was a possibility of a backdraft.

I didn't care, though. I kicked the door down, causing a burst of fire to shoot out of the room. I dodged to the right, barely avoiding it.

"DINA!" Rupert shouted when he saw the blast.

"I'm fine!" I shouted back. I walked back to the room.

I looked inside, but everything was completely destroyed.

"No one's here!" I shouted to Rupert. "Let's try Banette's room!"

He cleared another path for me. I kicked right through the door. No backdraft this time, luckily.

I looked around. I could barely see because of the smoke, so I ducked under it. The smoke was so thick that I could barely breathe, though.

I noticed a burning pile of rubble in one corner that I realized was creating the smoke, and the closet seemed to be unharmed.

I ran to the closet, despite having to run through flames to get to it. My right leg was burned slightly, but otherwise, I was fine. I opened the door. Selena was inside it and was unconscious from smoke inhalation. At this point, I was having a hard time breathing as well.

"Rupert!" I shouted. "I found Selena!"

"Where?!" he shouted back.

"Banette's room, in the closet!" He ran in, extinguishing the flames as he did.

"Did you run through those flames?" he asked. I nodded. "You're either really brave or really stupid." He said jokingly.

"No time for jokes!" I said. "We need to find Banette and get out of here!"

Then I looked back to the pile of rubble. I saw Banette's phone next to it. The phone was destroyed, but still recognizable.

"Rupert, I need you to extinguish this pile of rubble!" I shouted. He shot a beam of water at the pile, which soon stopped burning, allowing the smoke to clear. I looked through a small gap in it, but I didn't see anything. Despite this, I dug through the pile.

I heard a noise behind me. I turned and saw the mysterious girl again. She was standing right behind Rupert.

"How do you always know where I am?!" I asked.

"I have an ability that works somewhat like a radar." She said. "I can tell where people are by tracking their life energy. I can also find objects using it."

She held her arm up and the pile disappeared.

Banette wasn't there. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I know where she is, but her life energy is weak. She's hurt." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Rupert asked.

"If you really want to know, my name is Argis." She said. "I have a lot of different powers, but I'll explain later. For now, let's help your friend.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in the elevator, but it broke and fell." Argis said.

"Let's get her out!" I said.

"Let's go." Argis said.

I picked up Selena and teleported her to the backyard. I teleported back to the others and we all ran to the stairs, but they had collapsed and the entire room was filled with fire.

"Rupert?" Argis asked. "Can you clear a spot in the center for me using a water bomb?"

"Yeah…" he said. "How did you know about my powers?"

"Like I said, I'll explain later." She replied.

He sighed and threw a water bomb, clearing a large area of flames.

Argis teleported into the gap and stomped on the ground. A shockwave was released, blowing out most of the flames in the room.

I jumped down and ran to the elevator. Rupert did the same, using his wind power to land safely.

I tried to pry open the door, but I couldn't. Even kicking it at full strength failed.

"Jeez, how much did she reinforce this thing?!" I shouted.

"Move." Argis said. A sword appeared in her hand and she swung it at the door in an "X" pattern, weakening it. Then the sword disappeared. She raised her hand and the damaged door shattered and the parts fell to the ground.

I ran inside and found Banette under a large piece of the glass ceiling of the elevator.

"The roof is about to collapse!" Argis shouted. "Hurry up and get out of there!"

I kicked the side of the glass piece, shattering it without hurting Banette any worse. I picked her up and started to leave the elevator.

Then I heard a loud cracking sound and a very loud crash. The next thing I saw was burning rubble all around me. I was on the ground, pinned under a large pile of wood and metal. I looked to my left and saw Banette lying on the ground. She wasn't trapped, but she was still unconscious.

The flames hadn't reached me yet, but they were getting closer to my trapped legs by the second. On top of that, my lungs felt like they were burning from all of the smoke I had inhaled. If I didn't escape soon, I would die.

_Well, this sucks!_ I thought. _I'm either going to burn to death or suffocate… what a crappy way to die…_

I heard another loud crash, meaning another part of the building was collapsing. Then I heard an explosion.

_That was probably Selena's lab, that time…_ I thought.

"Dina?!" I heard someone shout. "Dina, can you hear me?!"

"Rupert?" I said weakly, my voice very faint.

"Dina, was that you?!" he shouted.

"Yeah…" I said.

"I can barely hear you!" he said. "Can you speak up?!"

"No…" I said. "I'm too weak… to speak… any louder…" I kept coughing from the smoke.

"I can hear that, though!" he said. "Try to make noise with whatever you can so I can find you!"

I heard him digging through the rubble in an attempt to find me.

I started pounding on the wall behind me with my fist, but that didn't do much. I took a piece of metal and slammed it on the ground. It made a loud ringing noise.

"Keep doing that!" he said. "Whatever you just did, keep it up!"

I kept hitting the metal piece on the ground for about a minute before I became too weak to move. My legs were already on fire by this time, but I was too weak to even feel it.

"Dina?!" he shouted. "Are you okay?!"

Then I heard a loud crash as several pieces of debris suddenly flew out of the pile next to me.

"DINA!" he shouted as he climbed over the rubble he had just launched. He grabbed Banette, then he turned to me, grabbed my hand, and teleported the three of us to the backyard. He then extinguished the burning remains of my legs and pants, then he checked my pulse to make sure I was okay. He panicked, clearly alarmed by it.

He called the others that had been left in front of the house and told them where we were. They teleported next to us and knelt down next to me. Pauleen got out her phone and called for help.

"Dina!" Rupert shouted. "Can you hear me?"

"Rupert…" I said weakly.

"Dina, stay with us!" he said. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

"Thank… you…" I said.

"Dina?" he said, clearly panicking. "Dina, look at me."

I turned my head, but I couldn't move anything else.

"Rup…ert…" I managed to say. My eyes closed and my breathing became weaker by the second.

"Dina?" he said. "Dina?!"

I was too weak to even respond. I heard a vivosaur land nearby. By its screech, I knew it was the Dimorph Ace that the paramedics use.

I weakly opened my eyes and I saw the paramedics running over to me. I could hear them, but it sounded as if they were off in the distance.

"What happened?!" I heard one shout.

"We went into the burning house to save her friend, but the roof collapsed and trapped her. I found her and teleported us here." Rupert said. "There was another girl, but I don't know if she's still inside or if she managed to escape."

Then I saw Argis appear next to me out of nowhere. Everyone jumped back in surprise.

"Glad to see you made it out, Argis." Rupert said after a moment. "We need to get Dina to the hospital."

The paramedics lifted me onto the Dimorph Ace. The others used their powers to follow us, but I lost consciousness before we could reach the hospital.

**That's chapter 9! Sorry for hurting Dina. Again… anyways, I'll get the next chapter up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Bad News

**Chapter 10 is here! Last chapter, the team went back to Selena's house, only to find out that the house had been set on fire. Selena and Banette were still inside, so Dina and Rupert went in to find them. The mysterious girl, who turned out to be Argis, appeared and helped them find Banette after they found Selena. Dina went into the elevator to save Banette, but the roof collapsed on top of her, pinning her down and badly injuring her. Rupert eventually managed to reach the two and teleported them to safety. Pauleen called the paramedics, but Dina lost consciousness before they could get to the hospital. This takes place later in the day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 10: The Bad News

*Rupert's POV*

When the Dimorph Ace carrying Dina landed, the paramedics immediately rushed her into the hospital. The rest of us landed shortly after and ran inside, as well. We sat in the waiting room for over an hour before a doctor finally came in to talk to us. She had a sad look on her face. I stood up to talk to her.

"Is she alright?" I asked. The doctor shook her head. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"She's alive, but there are a lot of problems." The doctor said. "Her robotic left leg isn't working properly, and her right leg was burned to the point where that we may have to amputate it. Both of her arms are working, but she's too weak to move them right now. But the real problem is that the smoke damaged her entire respiratory tract. I'm sorry, but she won't be able to speak anymore."

My eyes shot open in shock. "She… can't talk?" I repeated. The doctor shook her head. With that, I sat back down, covered my face, and cried. Everyone else had their heads down, tears forming in their eyes, as well. Even Argis looked like she was about to cry.

"Are Selena and Banette okay, digadig?" Pauleen asked after a moment.

"Selena is alright." The doctor said. "She has slight irritation in her lungs and a headache from the lack of oxygen, but she'll be fine."

"What about Banette?" Argis asked.

"Her major issues are a concussion and several broken bones." The doctor explained. "Luckily, she doesn't have any paralysis, and the strange wings on her back seem to be intact. It's kinda scary to work on someone with dragon wings sticking out of their back, though."

"Well, with Dina, Selena might be able to fix her robotic leg, and Dina's healing powers might fix the other one…" I said. "Once they both wake up, of course."

"Healing powers?" the doctor said questioningly.

"We all have strange powers." I said. "And I have a feeling that whoever attacked them did, as well. I also think I know who it was. If I'm right, though, we have no way to win this battle without Dina."

"And Selena can't fix her leg, digadig." Pauleen said.

"Her lab burned up when the house caught fire." Todd said.

"Oh…" I said. "I forgot…"

"We could try to fix it with Selena's guidance, but that will have to wait until she is well enough to even get out of the bed." The doctor explained. "If Dina's powers work, maybe she'll be able to walk again, but being able to talk is extremely unlikely. Her vocal chords were burned up so badly that there is no chance of repairing them."

"Well, at least she may be able to walk…" I said.

"If her powers can't fix it, though, maybe mine can." Argis said. "I know that it will weaken her further to do so herself, but I can use my own life energy to heal others."

"It's worth a shot, I guess." The doctor said.

"The only problem is that I can only reverse damage to the body parts that I can touch, meaning even I can't heal her vocal chords." She explained. "I could try healing her robotic leg, but that may require Selena's help if it fails."

"Let's try it." I said.

"I guess you can give it a shot." The doctor said. "I'll let the other doctors know that you're on your way and what your plans are."

"Let's go." I said.

The four of us walked through the maze of hallways to the room that Dina was in. We walked inside and looked over to Dina, who was being checked on by a doctor. Only then did I see the true extent of the damage.

Her right leg was burned almost to the bone, exposing the implants that Selena had installed. Her left leg looked like it was crushed and welded in that position. The remains of her right leg were covered in blackened skin, and so was her entire lower body. Her face and arms were covered in minor burns and bruises, and the remains of her clothes were fused to her skin by the burns. Her hair was short and blackened, having been completely burned off by the flames.

"Oh, you're here!" the doctor said. "I assume you are the ones who are going to try to heal her?" I nodded. "Great!" he said. "I'll leave you alone for a bit."

"Wow, she's lucky to still be alive!" Todd said.

"Since that diga-darn day in the forest, she's had nothing but trouble, digadig." Pauleen said, tears in her eyes. The others left the room, leaving only me, Argis, and Dina.

"Well, I guess it's time to try healing her…" Argis said. "This could take some time."

She put her hand on Dina's right leg and closed her eyes. A green aura surrounded her hand, and her orange eyes started to glow. They turned red, indicating the life energy was being drained from her body.

"The darker my eyes get, the less life energy I have left. If they stop glowing completely, I'll lose consciousness and possibly die." Argis explained. "Hopefully, we won't have to worry about that, though."

The aura around her hand spread, filling the gap in the skin. It began to close up.

Once her leg was healed, Argis moved her hand over Dina's lower body, returning the blackened skin to its normal color, and also releasing the remains of her clothes that were stuck to her melted skin. She then healed Dina's face, including her hair, to our surprise. She fixed the burns and bruises on Dina's arms, leaving only the robotic leg.

She placed her hand on the robotic leg, but she seemed very weak. I looked at her eyes, which were a dark color.

"Argis, stop!" I said. "You'll kill yourself if you try to fix it!"

"I don't care." She said. "I want… to save… everyone that… I can. Even… if it costs me… my life!"

A green burst shot from her hand, and the robotic limb glowed. The damage was repaired, but Argis became too weak to even stand up.

The others walked in at the very moment when she collapsed to the ground as if she were a rag doll.

"Argis!" Todd shouted.

"What happened, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"She used too much of her life energy to heal Dina." I said. "She may have just sacrificed herself to save her."

"No…" Todd said.

"Digadig! Why does everyone we care about have to get hurt?!" Pauleen shouted in anger.

A doctor walked in and saw us gathered around Argis. He immediately ran back out to get other doctors to help her. He came back a few minutes later with three other doctors, all of which helped get Argis in a wheelchair while the one that had originally been there to check on Dina started questioning us about what happened. I explained the story about Argis healing Dina and using too much of her own life for the healing process. He walked over to Dina and was surprised to see that all of her injuries were gone.

"This is amazing!" he said.

Then one of the doctors that had taken Argis to another room walked in. He was also surprised by her lack of injuries, but he was more concerned about Argis.

"The girl we just took out of here was named Argis, correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, Argis is in a state where she is physically uninjured, but she can barely even breathe on her own."

"So she may die…" I said. The doctor nodded sadly. "I guess there isn't much you can do?"

"The others are working to save her, but she is so weak that she is pretty much brain dead." he explained with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We may not have known her very well, but it's still sad to see someone die." Todd said.

"I wish we could diga-do something…" Pauleen said.

"Me, too…" I said. "But, I guess it was her choice to do this. We should respect her decision."

Then I heard something behind us. I turned around and saw Dina moving slightly in the hospital bed. Her eyes opened and she looked at her healed body, a look of surprise on her face.

She looked at me and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She tried mouthing the words instead. I could tell that she was saying "What happened?"

"Argis healed you with her own life energy, but it may have killed her in the process." I explained. "Your vocal chords are still damaged though, so you probably won't be able to speak again."

A sad look appeared on her face, and tears started running down it.

"I'm sorry, Dina." I said. "I wish there was something I could do to help both you and Argis."

Dina motioned to the doctor, acting as if she was writing something.

"I guess you're asking for a pad of paper and a pencil?" I asked. She nodded. I told the doctor and he left the room. A few minutes later, he returned with the requested items.

She wrote something on the paper, then tore it off of the pad and handed it to me.

_Thanks for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive at all. And if Argis lives, tell her I said thanks, as well._

"You're welcome, Dina." I said. I leaned over and kissed her.

She wrote something else on the back of the paper and gave it to me.

_Thanks, Rupert. I love you so much, and I can tell that you feel the same way towards me._

Then she thought of something and wrote it down.

_How are Selena and Banette doing? Are they okay?_

"They're alright." I said. "The doctors said that Selena has a headache from the lack of oxygen, and Banette has a concussion and a few broken bones. Other than that, they're both fine."

She handed me another paper.

_Can you ask the doctors how long it will be before I can leave?_

I nodded and talked to the doctor.

"We can do a check on her vitals to determine whether or not she's ready to leave, but her three friends will have to stay here for a while, just to be safe." He said. "Where will you go, though? I thought your house burned down."

"That was actually Selena's house." I said. "We still have each of our houses." I said, motioning towards the others.

"Okay…" he said. He did a quick check on Dina before telling us that we could leave. Dina put the pad of paper in her pocket and we left the room.

We stopped by each of our friends' rooms before heading out. All three were in stable condition. I was surprised that Argis had been stabilized, but at the same time, I was glad that everything worked out.

"So where should we go?" Todd asked.

"My house, as far as I know, is the safest one of the four." I said. "Whoever's after us knew about Selena's house, so they probably know about Dina's, as well. The only problem is that there are only three bedrooms in my house, and one is my father's."

"My house only has two, but I live alone, so the other is a guest bedroom." Todd said.

"What about you, Pauleen?" I asked.

"My house only has one bedroom because I'm the only one that lives there, digadig." She said. "We can't all sleep there."

"My father probably wouldn't like me and Dina sleeping in the same bed, though…" I said. "He would probably be checking on us every few minutes."

"No matter what, we'll have to share rooms." Todd said. "We might as well stay at my house."

"I think that's the best option." I said. "What do you think, Dina?"

She nodded in agreement and we walked to Todd's house.

I called my father when we got to his house to let him know what was going on. He asked why we didn't stay at his house, so I lied and said that whoever was after us would be expecting that, which really wasn't a complete lie. After a while, he finally agreed to allow me to stay there.

When we all decided that it was time to rest for the night, we paired up for the night and went to our rooms. Dina and I were in the same room while Todd and Pauleen slept in the other room. I actually was expecting them to have the boys sleep in one room and the girls in the other, but I was kinda glad that they didn't. It was kind of awkward, though, since each room only had one bed.

_Sleeping in the same bed as Dina is awkward, but it's better than sleeping on the floor._ I thought.

I rolled over to face Dina for a moment.

"Good night, Dina." I said. I knew she wouldn't respond verbally, but I was surprised when she rolled over and hugged me.

After a while, we fell asleep, Dina's arms still wrapped around me.

**That's chapter 10! I'm sure it sucked at first, but it got better, right? I threw in a little DinaxRupert moment at the end there! ;-) From now on, italics will be Dina's notes, unless "I thought" is placed after it. Next chapter will be up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Real Friend

**Chapter 11 is here! Last chapter, Dina was taken into the hospital, along with Selena and Banette. All three were unconscious, but Dina was injured very badly. The other two made it out with only minor injuries, but Dina's injuries were extremely severe. Argis decided to use her own life energy to heal Dina, which fixed Dina's problems, but it almost cost Argis her life. Dina lost her ability to talk, but otherwise, she's fine. In the end, Dina, Todd, Rupert, and Pauleen all decided to sleep at Todd's house. Because of the fact that there were only two bedrooms, each with one bed, Dina and Rupert had to share a bed while Todd and Pauleen did the same. This takes place the next morning. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 11: A Real Friend

*Rupert's POV*

I woke up the next morning with Dina still asleep next to me. Her arms were still wrapped around me, so I couldn't move without the risk of waking her up. I decided to just stay there for a few minutes before I realized that she wasn't really asleep.

"Good morning, Dina." I said quietly. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I could tell that she wanted to laugh about it, but she couldn't anymore. I was already starting to miss that cute laugh of hers. Her inability to talk would take a while to get used to.

I simply smiled back and wrapped her in a hug, as well.

After a while, we decided to get out of bed and start our day. Dina walked to the bathroom that was built into the room so she could change her clothes and fix her hair. When she was done, I did the same. Then Dina grabbed her pad of paper and a pen. After making sure the pen worked, she put the items in her pocket. We both grabbed our medal cases and other supplies and went to check on the others.

We walked to their room to see if they were awake yet. When we got there, we looked in and saw the two of them sitting up and kissing. I took out my phone and snapped a quick picture of them. Dina did the same.

"Aww…" I said, causing them to look at me, their faces both bright red. "They finally kissed."

Dina couldn't help smiling at this moment. She covered her mouth, as if trying to hide it, but she couldn't.

After a moment, everyone started laughing except Dina, who simply stood there with that same adorable smile.

After everyone calmed down and finished getting ready, the four of us decided to go back to the hospital to check on the others. Selena and Banette weren't cleared for release quite yet, but they were both awake and able to move around and talk. We spent some time talking with them.

When we finished chatting with them, we visited Argis, who had a smile on her face when she saw us.

"Hi guys!" she said, sounding somewhat cheerful.

"In a good mood, I see." I said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you guys came to see me." she said. "I didn't think I would live long enough to actually see you guys again after what happened yesterday."

"You always seemed so calm before." Todd said. "But you seem excited to see us."

"Hey, just because I don't normally express my emotions doesn't mean I don't have any!" she said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"We're just glad you're okay, digadig." Pauleen said.

I looked at Dina and saw her writing on the notepad. She tore the paper off and handed it to Argis.

"I forgot you couldn't talk for a second." She said. "Sorry I couldn't help with that. I just wish that I could fix it."

Then she read the paper, which was more of a letter.

_Thanks for saving me. I probably wouldn't be alive at all if you hadn't helped. I don't care about being unable to talk. I just like being around people like you who are willing to help out and kind enough to care about others. You're a great friend. And even if you think otherwise, remember that just because you can't help everyone with everything, that doesn't make you a bad person. You almost sacrificed yourself to save me. You didn't __have__ to do that, you __chose__ to. And that decision is what separates normal people from real friends. Thanks for everything._

_Your friend,_

_-Dina_

Argis' eyes started to fill with tears of joy after reading it. She actually leaned over and gave Dina a hug.

"You're welcome, Dina." she said.

"The only thing I don't understand is why you even helped us in the first place." Rupert said. "I mean, you must have a reason for helping us over all the other people out there that need help."

"There are two major reasons." She said. "The first is that I want to protect you from Jonathan. He's an enemy of mine, but he was once my friend. That's how I know so much about him. He's the one who set Selena's house on fire, too. The other reason is because I know a lot about you guys' struggles and the challenges in your lives. I was a huge fan of Dina and Rupert during the Caliosteo Cup, and even long after that. When I heard about the formation of the Patrol Team, I wanted to join, but Joe wouldn't let me. I always wanted to help out and tag along on your adventures. But when Jonathan returned, it gave me a good reason to do so."

"So… to sum it up, you're a fangirl who wanted to save us from a maniac who betrayed you." Todd said.

"I guess that's one way of putting it…" she mumbled.

"Do you think they'll let you leave yet?" I asked after a moment.

"I don't know." She said. "I can ask the doctor when she comes back."

As if on cue, a doctor walked in at that moment.

"Oh, your friends came to visit." She said. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Do you think I'll be able to leave soon?" Argis asked.

"Give me a few minutes, and we'll see." The staff member replied.

After a few minutes of checking to make sure Argis was fit to leave, the doctor cleared her for release.

The five of us left the hospital. We found out that Selena and Banette would probably be able to leave tomorrow, but Banette had a broken arm, a broken collarbone, and several cracked ribs, so she would need to take it easy for a while. Her concussion had healed, so that was no longer a problem. Selena's only problem was her wheezing from the irritation in her lungs, but the doctors wanted to keep an eye on her for the night, just to be safe.

The five of us returned to Todd's house, but Argis had to sleep on the couch for the night. Actually, it was her decision. I had offered to sleep on the couch instead, but she decided she wanted the couch for the night. I didn't understand why, but I didn't make an issue out of it.

_I guess she just wants to keep being helpful…_ I thought. _Oh, well…_

With that, we all went to bed for the night.

**Not the most interesting chapter, but it's still a chapter, right? It was just an explanation of what's going on, so sorry if it bored you guys. I'll get the next one up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Secret

**Chapter 12 is here! If anyone is still reading this, I thank you for supporting me. The problem is that I don't know if you care about it if you don't REVIEW! Anyways, last chapter was kinda boring. The major part of it was Dina and her friends visiting Argis in the hospital. This takes place the next day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 12: The Secret

*Dina's POV*

Being unable to talk sucks. That's the most fitting way I can describe it without resorting to cuss words. Oh, well. I'll just have to get used to it like I had to get used to my leg missing, or even the crazy powers. Just one more thing to add to my list.

I woke up. It was day three of life without being able to speak. I had already tried using my healing powers, but even that couldn't fix it. I was going to be this way for the rest of my life.

After we finished getting ready, Todd, Pauleen, Rupert and I went to wake Argis up. surprisingly, she was still sound asleep on the couch.

"I'm surprised she slept so well on that couch." Rupert whispered.

Pauleen walked over to Argis and shook her shoulder to wake her up. She freaked out, jumped off of the couch, and punched Pauleen in the chest. Pauleen barely moved after the impact. Argis freaked out again, this time out of panic, not fright.

"Oh my god…" she said. "Pauleen!" Neither of them moved for a moment. Blood started dripping from Pauleen's mouth.

Then I realized why.

Argis had summoned a blade on her fist just before impact. Pauleen had been stabbed by it, and if either one of them moved, Pauleen would die.

I took out my notepad and wrote _Release the blade and I'll heal her._ Then I handed the note to Argis. She nodded and did what I told her to. I caught Pauleen as she fell, shocking the others with the hole in her chest, since they didn't notice the blade. I put my hand over the wound and closed it with my powers. Pauleen sat up almost immediately.

"What was that for?!" she shouted.

"You scared me." Argis replied. "I'm not used to people waking me up. It usually means someone is about to kill me."

"Yeah, well you almost killed me!" Pauleen shouted back.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Argis said. Pauleen looked like she wanted to kill Argis, so I stood in front of her and pushed her away from Argis. I mouthed the words "Don't fight" to Pauleen. She eventually calmed down and the five of us went back to the hospital once more to pick up our other two friends.

Selena was almost perfectly fine, with the exception of occasional wheezing. Banette had her left arm in a cast, but she was able to walk fine. Breathing too deeply still hurt her because of the broken ribs, though, but I could probably help heal her easily.

The seven of us went back to Todd's house to plan out the day. The major problem would be figuring out where everyone would sleep, though. Only two people would fit in each bed, and Argis would be sleeping on the couch. Banette would probably be fine with sleeping on the floor in her cat form, but we had no idea where Selena would sleep. I just hoped Banette wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as me and Rupert, though. I'm allergic to cats.

_We'll figure it out later_ I thought.

"So what are we going to do, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"It'll be hard to do anything with Jonathan hunting us." Argis said. "But we'll have to leave sooner or later. He probably already knows we're here, and it won't be long before he strikes."

"We might as well just go back to our normal activities." Rupert said. "If he decides to strike then, we can at least be ready."

"It's not a matter of if with him." Argis said. "It's a matter of when."

"She's right." Selena said.

"We don't have much of a choice." Banette said.

"It just sucks that we're constantly being hunted by someone." Todd said.

"I guess we could go digging, digadig." Pauleen said.

"What do you think, Dina?" Rupert asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Selena said.

"But where should we go?" Banette asked.

I wrote the name of the place I wanted to go to on a page of my notepad. Then I tore it off and passed it around. Everyone nodded in agreement except Argis.

I wrote _"Is something wrong?"_ on a paper and showed it to Argis.

"No, it's okay…" she said. I gave her another piece of paper. It said:

_I know you're lying. What's going on?_

"Fine…" she sighed. "I can explain it to you when we get there."

_Okay…_

"Let's go." Rupert said.

With that, we left the house. I thought I saw someone in the shadows, so I created a lightning spear to scare them off. They didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Rupert asked.

I pointed towards the shadow.

The shadow walked towards us and everyone got into battle stances. The person became visible, but it wasn't who I was expecting.

The person looked a lot like me, but slightly older. Even her hairstyle and eye color were the same.

Suddenly, two other people appeared by her in flashes of light, one on each side. Both looked a lot like her except for their outfits. Even their hairstyles were the same, but their hair color was not.

One had glowing orange and black hair that looked like pulses of energy were running through the orange parts. That same girl was wearing an orange outfit with a similar pattern. Her hands had a similar pattern on them. She had a symbol on her head that looked like a flame image.

The other girl had translucent blue hair that looked as smooth as glass and even shined a little. Her outfit had a similar appearance, and her shoulders and wrists had translucent blue spikes on them. She had a symbol on her head that looked like a snowflake.

She turned to face them.

"I told you guys not to come out!" she shouted at them.

"Who are they?" Rupert asked.

"It doesn't matter." She said. "I'm here to talk to Dina."

"Why?" Todd asked.

"Because I'm here to help you guys." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Rupert asked.

"Just let me talk to her!" the girl shouted.

"She can't talk." Rupert said.

"You don't get to decide who talks to her!" the girl shouted. "And if you try to get in my way, you won't stand a chance against me!"

"No, I mean she physically can't talk." Rupert said.

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked.

I took out my notepad and wrote on it. I gave it to the girl.

_I was in a fire and the smoke ruined my vocal chords_

"Oh…" she said. "Sorry, Dina."

I wrote another note.

_How do you even know my name?_

"You probably won't believe me, but I'm Kira, your big sister." She said as she hugged me. "When I found out that you had survived the attack on our house, I searched for you and finally found you."

"What was it that you wanted to tell us?" Todd asked.

"It's about Jonathan." She said. "You probably know that he's back, and he's targeting you guys. And I know why."

"Why?" Rupert asked.

"He claims it's for revenge, but he's after something Dina has." Kira explained. "Some special item that I've never heard of."

"What's it called?" Argis asked.

"The Sapphire of Life." Kira said. "It's a special gem that gives the owner the power to heal and revive injured people. Anyone who comes into contact with it gains the ability and can use it even if the stone is removed. If the stone or the current wielder is destroyed, the power is, as well. And that's his goal."

"Do you know what it looks like?" Rupert asked.

"It is currently in Dina's possession, and it is in the form of a piece of jewelry." Kira explained. "I don't know what type, though." I wrote a note:

_But I do know._

"What is it?" Rupert asked.

I pulled a small box out of my pocket and showed it to Rupert. Inside was a gold ring with a sapphire gem in it. I wrote another note and gave it to him.

_I bought it about a week ago. I was actually planning to give it to you as a gift, since sapphire is your birthstone. But I also wanted to give it to you for another reason._

"What do you mean?" Rupert asked.

_I know it's not normal to do this, but I was actually going to ask you to marry me._

"Wait, WHAT?!" everyone shouted, including Rupert and even all of our vivosaurs.

**That's all! How do you like the ending? Keep reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13: Love and Loss

**Chapter 13 is here! Last chapter, after an unfortunate misunderstanding with Argis, Dina and her friends picked up Selena and Banette from the hospital. I didn't mention it, but Dina did heal Banette. Dina suggested that the group go to one of the dig sites, but Argis seemed to have a problem with Dina's decision. Despite this, she agreed to go. On the way there, Dina saw someone in the shadows that turned out to be her older sister, Kira. Two strange people that looked a lot like Kira with strange outfits and hair colors appeared, but they didn't do anything else. Kira explained that Dina's healing abilities were caused by a special gem known as the Sapphire of Life, which turned out to be in a gold ring that Dina had recently bought. She then revealed that the reason that she bought it was to ask Rupert to marry her! This takes place where that left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Love and Loss

*Rupert's POV*

"Wait, WHAT?!" everyone shouted. Even our vivosaurs and the mysterious people next to Kira were surprised at this.

_Dina was going to ask me to marry her?!_ I thought.

"Aren't you guys a little young for that?!" Kira asked. "I mean, Dina's only 15 and Rupert's 16!"

"Dina, are you sure you're ready for a commitment like that?" Argis asked. "Kira's right, you are a bit young. Don't you think you should wait a few more years?"

"Yeah, digadig!" Pauleen said. "It's too early for you to marry him! You're still too young!"

"Dina, I know you love him, but this is a lifelong commitment we're talking about!" Todd said.

Dina wrote on the notepad and gave me the page.

_I'm ready for this. I know we're young, and that others may not see it the way I do. I see us living happily together forever, even if they see us getting a divorce in a few years. If I had actually asked you, what would you have said?_

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. She nodded. "Since that was basically your way of asking, I want to do this right."

She nodded in agreement. She wrote on the paper and placed it in the top of the box. I already knew what it said, but knowing what is said didn't change anything.

She got down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was the note that said:

_Rupert, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?_

My answer was: "Yes, Dina. I will marry you."

She jumped up, wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me. She almost knocked me down in the process, but I wouldn't have cared if she had.

All I cared about was that Dina and I were able to share this moment and the rest of our lives with each other.

Everyone started cheering and clapping for us. Kira had tears of joy in her eyes.

"My little sister is growing up faster than I am." Kira said.

Once everything started to calm down, we explained what our plans were to Kira. The two people next to her disappeared in the same way that they appeared and we continued on our path, only Kira was with us this time.

"By the way, can you tell us who those people were that were next to you?" I asked Kira.

"They were actually vivosaurs that copied the form of their owner, which was me." she explained. "They have characteristics that distinguish them from the real person, as you saw. They will also come in handy against Jonathan, since they are immune to temperature-based attacks."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Which vivosaurs were they?"

"If you don't know, you will soon." She said.

After a while, we reached our destination: The Petrified Forest. Why Dina wanted to go here was a mystery to me. She walked to the left side of the platform, and Argis was right behind her.

Then I realized why when I saw her walk to a piece of the broken tree that had something carved into it. There was a similar one not far from it, which Argis walked over to. I walked next to Dina, who was now on her knees with her hands folded together. She was praying for something. then I looked at the carvings in the tree and realized what she was praying for. It said:

_Diana and Ken Johnson_

_Beloved Mother and Father of_

_Dina, Sam, and Kira Johnson_

There was another one next to it that said:

_Sam Johnson_

_Son of Diana and Ken Johnson_

_Brother to Dina and Kira Johnson_

Both looked like they were carved by a professional.

"Did you carve those?" I asked Dina when she finished praying. She nodded. She took out the notepad and wrote a note to me.

_I'm also the one who buried them_

Both of us had tears in our eyes at this point.

"I'm really sorry, Dina." I said.

After a moment, we walked to where Argis was. She had just finished praying, as well. I looked at the carvings, which were more of a message that didn't have names.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, my beloved mother and father. I wish that there was something I could do to help you. I wish that I could go back and stop that man from killing you, but sadly, I can't. Thank you for everything. Rest in peace, mom and dad._

_-Your daughter, Argis_

_P.S. I found some new friends. They can't replace you, but they can at least help me save others from the same fate. I will see you again someday._

Next to it, there was another one, but I couldn't tell what it said.

"It's for my friend that I lost many years ago." She said. She had obviously read my thoughts.

"Oh…" I said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's not your fault." She said as she stood up.

I looked to Dina, who looked upset, as well.

"We should get going." Argis said. "If we're going to go digging, let's go."

We all nodded and walked around looking for rocks. None of us found anything for a while, but Dina suddenly stopped and looked at her sonar. She reached for her pickaxe, only to realize that she had forgotten it. She started to walk across the log bridge towards me. She stopped about halfway across as her sonar picked up a dot. I heard it beep when she was near it. She stopped and summoned a pickaxe using her electric powers. Surprisingly, it pierced the ground easily, creating a hole in the fallen log. It disappeared and she looked into the hole. She had a frightened look on her face as she turned and ran in the other direction.

"Where are you going?!" I shouted. I walked to the hole and looked into it. I saw what looked like a clock, but I knew it wasn't a buried clock. It was a timer. And it was counting down.

"IT'S A BOMB!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me and panicked. They all ran towards the exit, but Dina stayed where she was. I looked at the timer. There were 10 seconds left.

"DINA, RUN!" I shouted.

She ran, but she was running towards me. She grabbed my arm just before the timer hit zero.

There was a loud noise as the bomb exploded. We were right next to it at the time.

The bomb didn't blow us up because of the speed that Dina was running at, but the bridge collapsed, dropping us into the water below. Neither of us could fly, since our rocket shoes had been destroyed with the revival process.

We sank down into the sea. But after a moment, I had an idea.

I used my powers over water and air to propel us out.

We made it out alive, but if I had waited even a second longer, we would have been dead.

We landed safely and ran over to the others.

"Let's get out of here!" I shouted. Everyone else nodded and we ran back to Todd's house.

**Okay! This chapter is done! Keep reading and REVIEWING!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Legendary Duel

**Chapter 14 is here! Last chapter, Dina asked Rupert to marry her, and he agreed. After a while, the teens left to go to the Petrified Forest. Dina and Argis both had graves there for their dead parents, which both of them prayed next to. Once they finished, they all went digging. Dina found a bomb, which nearly killed her and Rupert. When the two escaped, the entire group left, hoping to get home safely. This takes place once they leave the dig site. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 14: The Legendary Duel

*Rupert's POV*

We left the Petrified Forest, all of us moving at top speed. Surprisingly, we all found ways to move at the same high speed. Argis had high speed flight by summoning chaotic wings, Banette used her dragon wings, Kira could run unnaturally fast due to having enhanced strength, Todd used wind power to fly, Selena used her energy powers like rockets, Dina and Pauleen used their robot legs to run fast, and I used lightning dash, which basically turns me into a lightning bolt, allowing me to fly at high speed.

We made it to Ribular Town and ran down the path towards our houses. As we did, I saw a flaming object falling out of the sky right towards us.

"Look out!" I shouted. Everyone stopped, causing the object to land in front of us. The flames and smoke cleared, revealing a person that was completely unharmed.

"Jonathan." Argis said.

"Hello, Argis." He said. "Who are these people? I only recognize Dina and Rupert."

"You should also know Todd and Pauleen." I said. "They were there when you killed me."

Dina handed me a note: _Don't make him angry_

"What's with the secret messages?" Jonathan asked.

"She lost her ability to talk in that fire you set at Selena's house!" I shouted.

"I didn't plan for that, but it doesn't matter." He said. "Hand over the Sapphire and I promise not to kill you. I know you have it, and I know Kira told you about my real plan."

"If you want it, try and take it from me!" I shouted.

"You don't have it." he said. "Dina does."

"Wrong." I said. I raised my fist to reveal the ring that Dina gave me with the Sapphire in it.

"Damn you both!" he shouted. He raised his hand, forming an ice ball in his hand. He threw it at us. It exploded like a grenade, but Selena deflected it around us. Kira then shattered the wall of ice and ran towards Jonathan. She punched him in the face, knocking him back several feet.

"I see your Magic Buster is working against me." Jonathan said, holding his bloody nose. "But I know that you have weak points!"

"Now!" Kira shouted.

The two people from earlier appeared by her sides. They simultaneously punched Jonathan, knocking him back again.

"Gah!" he shouted. "Who the hell are they?!"

"Igno!" Kira shouted. "Lava blade!"

The girl with the glowing orange outfit raised her hand in front of her. The flame symbol on her head glowed and an orange sword formed in her hand.

"Frigi!" Kira shouted. "Ice Arrow Barrage!"

The girl with the ice armor put her arms at her sides. The snowflake symbol on her head glowed and translucent blue crossbows appeared in each of her hands.

I understood now that the two girls were the legendary vivosaurs, Ignosaurus and Frigisaurus, in human forms.

Frigi raised her arms in front of her and aimed the crossbows at Jonathan while Igno ran towards him with the sword in her hand.

Igno started slashing at Jonathan, who kept dodging the attacks. Frigi began firing ice arrows at machine gun speed from the crossbows, which kept instantly reloading and firing again.

A few of the arrows hit Jonathan, stunning him long enough for Igno to slice his arm, cutting it and melting the surrounding skin.

"Frigi!" Kira shouted. "Winter Storm!"

The crossbows disappeared and Frigi raised her hands into the air. A blizzard formed around Jonathan, trapping him in ice.

"Igno!" Kira shouted. "Use Eruption!"

Igno threw the sword at the ground where Jonathan's feet were. A blast of lave shot out of the ground below him, melting the ice and shooting Jonathan's flaming body into the air.

"Finish him!" Kira shouted. "Legendary Combo!"

Both of them shot into the sky and ended up above Jonathan. They simultaneously kicked him towards the ground before splitting up. Igno shot down and kicked him into the air, allowing Frigi to punch him back down into the ground while Igno shot back up next to her. The two created an orange and blue sphere of energy, then shot the combined blast as a beam straight into the ground. The blast hit Jonathan and released a massive explosion of energy. Then both of them shot straight down through the explosion as beams of energy and slammed into the ground, creating another explosion. When the smoke and debris cleared, Frigi and Igno were hovering over a massive crater. We looked inside, but all we saw was burning debris. I saw what looked like the charred remains of a body in the center of the crater.

Jonathan was defeated.

The two returned to Kira's side and disappeared.

We all left, hoping to make it home this time. Everything was perfectly fine now.

We all slept well that night, now that our enemy was finally dead.

Everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as it gets for us, at least…

**That's all for this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Unseen Foe

**Chapter 15 is here! Last chapter, the teens encountered Jonathan again and fought him. The two mysterious girls, who turned out to be Igno and Frigi in human forms, easily defeated Jonathan with their powers. Now that Jonathan is defeated, the teens can finally get a break, right? Let's see. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 15: The Unseen Foe

*Rupert's POV*

For the first time in months, I actually slept well. Our worst enemy is finally gone, so no one is left to try to kill us.

_I'm so glad everything's okay._ I thought.

After everyone woke up and got ready, we left to go digging. Nothing bad happened while we were there or on the way to the fossil center. We managed to clean our rocks, integrate the fossils, sell the jewels that we found, and end up home safely. Everything turned out great.

_A little too great._ I thought. _Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?_

I must have had a worried look, because Dina handed me a note that said: _What's wrong?_

"I was just thinking, that's all." I said. She handed me another note.

_Are you worried that something is going to happen?_

"Yeah." I said. She gave me another note.

_I have the same feeling. Things went too smoothly and I just know something is going to go wrong._

"I agree, but let's not worry about it right now." I said. Then I thought of something. "Why don't we go let my father know about our engagement so he doesn't freak out on the wedding day." I suggested. We had already planned it out, but we forgot to tell my father. Dina nodded in agreement.

We told the others what we were doing and headed to my father's house. I rang the doorbell. I waited for a short time before trying again.

"Father?" I said. "Are you there?"

I looked over the fence and saw that our company helicopter was there, so I knew he wasn't out for a meeting. The door was still locked, so I doubted it was a break-in.

"Something's wrong." I said. "Come on!" I walked to the gate next to the house. I jumped over it and ran to the back yard. No one was there, so I walked to the back door. It was locked and completely intact. But I knew something was still wrong. I looked around. All of the windows, gates, walls, and doors were intact.

"Either he's not home for some reason, or someone was here and is a master at this." I said. Dina gave me a note.

_They may have teleported inside_

That possibility had never crossed my mind. It was still possible, though.

"Then let's do the same." I said. Dina nodded. Then I thought of something. I teleported to the house and grabbed the machine guns Joe had given us back when we were attacked in his tower. Then I returned with them and gave one to Dina.

"Now let's go." I said. We teleported inside and looked around. We decided to split up and search the house. I told Dina to fire a warning shot if she saw anything suspicious. We searched the first floor, since the house had two floors and a basement.

"All clear." I said. We checked the basement, which was also clear, so we met at the bottom of the stairs and walked up to check the second floor. We looked around until the only place left was my bedroom. I walked over and tried to open it.

"Locked." I said. I never locked my door, and it only locked from the inside. That meant that either my father was in there, or someone else was. Maybe even both.

"Father?!" I shouted. The response I got was something flying through the door at high speed and barely missing me and Dina. I didn't see anything, but I knew someone was shooting at us.

"Now!" I shouted. Dina kicked the door down and we ran inside. I saw my father, unconscious on the floor. I walked towards him, looking around as I did, ready to shoot anyone I saw. I knelt down next to him.

"Don't move." Someone said. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. I swung my gun and surrounded myself with an electric field, but no one was there. I looked over to Dina, who was also pointing her gun around.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. She nodded. I stood up and held up my gun. "Who's there?!" I shouted.

I heard a chuckle. I determined the direction that it came from and fired my gun in that direction.

"Missed me!" the voice said. It sounded like the voice of a teenage girl.

I felt something grab my left arm, despite not seeing anyone there, so I created an electric aura around it, which shocked the invisible girl, making her release me. I fired my gun again.

"You'll never hit me!" She shouted.

"Dina, use a lightning bomb!" I shouted. "I'll protect me and my father!"

I created an electric shield and Dina used the attack. The electric blast filled the room, but the room and everything electrical was unharmed.

"Is that all you've got?!" the girl shouted. "Pathetic."

"How did you-?" I started.

"I can manipulate light and energy, which are the two main things that make up electricity." She said. "It's why I'm invisible. I can also manipulate other things, but in this case, I used those abilities to make the blast seem to fill the room while I was really containing it in a small area.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter." She said. "Only another person who can manipulate light can reveal that. And just so you know, I can transform into different elemental forms and use them to my advantage."

"Damn you…" I said.

"Rupert?" I heard from next to me.

"Father!" I shouted.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Someone is attacking us." he said. "They're invisible, though, so we can't fight them."

"If we can't beat them, why are we sticking around?" he asked. I facepalmed.

"Good point." I said. "Dina! Let's go!"

Dina ran over to us, only to suddenly by blown back by what appeared to be a blast of wind. She hit the door, which had been blown shut by the attack, broke through it, and fell over the railing of the stairs.

"DINA!" I shouted. I used a lightning dash to fly over the railing and catch her just in time. I flew back to my room, grabbed my father's hand, and teleported us all back to Todd's house.

_I knew something would go wrong._ I thought. _Sometimes I hate being right._

**And that's chapter 15! Who's the mysterious invisible girl? Find out soon! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16: Family Secrets

**Chapter 16 is here! Last chapter, after a seemingly normal day, Rupert and Dina went to tell Rupert's father about their engagement. When Rupert's father never answered the door, the two got their guns and entered the house. They found Rupert's father unconscious and were attacked by a girl with several powers, including light manipulation, allowing her to become invisible. They managed to escape, but now they have a new enemy to worry about! And that girl's identity isn't the only secret that they don't know about. Want to know what I mean? Read to find out! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 16: Family Secrets

*Rupert's POV*

Everyone immediately noticed Dina's injuries, the fact that we had our guns, and my father, who was still somewhat weak.

"What the hell happened?!" Selena shouted.

"Some girl with powers, including the ability to manipulate light and turn invisible, attacked us." I said. "I don't know why, or what she wanted, but she seemed to be after my father, maybe to use him as bait to set up a trap for me."

"Do you know who it was?" Banette asked.

"She was invisible, and she wouldn't tell us her name." I said.

"Can someone please explain to me a few things?" my father asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"First, who are they?" he asked, motioning to Argis and Kira.

"The girl with the silver hair and orange eyes is Argis." I said. "She has a lot of strange powers, including the ability to summon weapons, especially swords. She helped save us from a fire at Selena's house."

"You were in a fire?!" he shouted.

"Yes, and it's also why Dina can't talk anymore." I said.

"You… can't talk?" he asked Dina. She shook her head. "That must be difficult for you…" She nodded. "I'm sorry…" She wrote a note and gave it to him. "What's this?" he asked.

"That's how she communicates now." I explained. He read the note, which said: _It's okay, it's not your fault_

He nodded and turned back to Argis. He shook her hand. "Anyways, thank you for saving my son and his friends." he said.

"It's not a problem." She said. "I feel that it's my job to use my powers to help people."

"So who's this?" he asked, motioning to Kira.

"My name is Kira." She said. "I'm Dina's older sister, and I ran away when she was five because I thought she was killed along with the rest of my family. We recently were reunited during a battle with a creep named Jonathan that tried to kill us. I have superhuman strength and speed, and I also can negate supernatural powers."

"Wow…" my father said. "Your family was killed, and you thought Dina was dead for all of these years?" Kira nodded. "I'm really sorry for your loss…"

"It's not your fault." She said.

"You said you can negate supernatural powers?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kira asked.

"Do you think you could reveal and fight the girl who attacked us?" he asked.

"I have to come into contact with the power to negate it, meaning I would have to hit her to reveal her identity." She explained.

"Dammit…" he said. "Anyways, onto my next question: Why didn't you tell me that you all had crazy powers?!"

"I didn't mention it because I didn't want you to freak out about it." I said. "Maybe that was a mistake…"

"I understand." He said. "And I won't bother asking what abilities each of you can use."

"Hey, father, do you think that you could maybe make some experimental devices to help us?" I asked.

"I can try." He said. "But I would need to know what kinds of devices you would need, and there's a high chance that I would need help building them, depending on what they are."

"I can help!" Selena shouted. "I'm awesome with technology! I'm actually the one that gave them their powers! Well, most of them, anyways… Kira and Argis are the main exceptions, and also Dina's healing powers."

"Dina has healing powers…" he asked. I nodded. "Wow…" he said again. "Now, for my third question: where did that ring come from?" he asked, pointing to the ring on my finger.

"That's actually why I came to visit you in the first place." I said. "Dina… kinda… asked me to marry her."

"And you agreed, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, father." I said. "I agreed."

"Aren't you a little young to get married?" he asked.

"Possibly, but I truly love Dina and I think that we are ready for this." I said. My father stood there for a minute, clearly thinking about what to say.

"Very well." he said. "If you truly love each other that much, I suppose I can let you go through with this."

"Thank you, father." I said. I walked over and hugged him, then turned to Dina and kissed her.

"Alright, that's enough." Kira said after a moment. "Before the wedding, we need to figure out what's going on and stop this person before everything turns to chaos again." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Father, I need you to find somewhere safe to stay." I said.

"Why?" he asked. "I want to help."

"You can't." I said. "We have powers that will help us fight them. We took down Saige, Jonathan, and an entire army of soldiers on our own. Sorry, but I'm afraid that there's not much that you can do."

"You don't know everything about me." he said. "I've fought tough people before and won. The only reason that girl knocked me out was that I couldn't see her."

"The people we fought had powers that could easily kill you!" I shouted.

"So did the ones I fought!" he shouted back. "And I defeated them more easily than that girl defeated me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How did you defeat these people?"

"Because I have powers, too!" he shouted.

"Wait, what?!" everyone shouted except Argis and Dina.

"Not surprising…" Argis said. "He may not look like someone with powers, but looks can be deceiving."

"What do you mean?" I asked my father.

"I'll show you." he said. "Let's go somewhere where we won't damage anything."

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"I have an secret building that I bought to use as a training area for fighting." He said. "I have secretly trained people there, both with and without powers. It's an enclosed battlefield that's hidden by a special cloaking system that makes it invisible and completely undetectable. If you don't know how to get in, you could even walk right through it and everything in it without realizing it."

"Then let's go." I said.

With that, my father told us where to go and we teleported just outside of the area he told us about.

"It appears to be an empty field." I said.

"That's the point." My father said. He pulled a device out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. A square of the grass lifted up and opened up, revealing a security pad. He entered a code into it and the panel closed and returned to its original position, appearing to be a piece of grass again.

After a moment, ripples appeared in the air in front of us and formed into a door.

"That's pretty high-tech!" Todd shouted in excitement.

"Yes, and it's also inaccessible without this device, which has a fingerprint scanner in that button I pressed." My father explained. "They would also need the code, which only I know."

He walked to the door, which opened automatically.

"Let's go." I said. We followed my father into the training area, which was a small room with several machines scattered around it. The door automatically closed behind us.

"This room actually scans your powers and potential abilities and sets the field up based on these readings with holographic simulations." My father explained. "It's actually much bigger in holographic form."

He walked over to one of the machines and pressed a button. He called each of us over to it, one by one, to register us into the system by using a series of scanners to identify us. He then had us each step into a machine that somehow determined what our powers were, what items we had that we could use, and our physical capabilities. It recorded them in the database so it knew how to program the simulations.

After the system was set up, my father walked over to a desk and grabbed some devices that looked somewhat like one of the older iPods. They each had a small screen and the basic shape of an iPod, but only one button. He gave one to each of us.

"Once the simulation starts, you will be in it, but you will be separated from the battlefield by a force field." He explained. "These will allow you to enter the battle, but only if the current fighter allows it. If that happens, a message will be displayed on the screen. If you see a message, pressing the button will allow you to fight alongside them. Any questions?"

"How do the fighters allow others to fight with them, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"The system can detect when they mentally require or want assistance. It will read their thoughts to determine who they want to assist them and send the message to that person." He explained. "Are there any more questions?" No one said anything, so my father activated the simulation, setting it up for him to go first.

"What do you think his powers are?" Todd asked.

"We're about to find out." Argis said.

We were in the middle of a grassy field with no trees or other natural features in the area.

Several robots suddenly appeared in front of my father and walked towards him. One created an energy sword and swung at him. Instead of dodging, he grabbed the blade and tore it out of the robot's grip. He swung it, cutting the robot in half. Then he threw it, taking out another robot. The sword disappeared, but what we just saw left everyone in complete awe.

But that wasn't all he could do.

Another robot charged at him, but he raised his hand, formed some sort of gun-like weapon, and shot it through several of the robots. A robot appeared behind him and swung at him. He turned around, dodged the robot's fist, and punched its chest. His hand somehow went into it, allowing him to rip out the core and disable the robot.

One of the robots suddenly lifted its hand, which turned into a minigun. It aimed at my father, but just before it started to fire, several clones of him appeared around. The robot fired several rounds, which pierced the clones, not even harming them.

"Illusions." I said. "But which one is the real one?"

My question was answered when my father literally jumped 30 feet in the air, straight out of the ground. He slammed down on the robot, jumped off of its head, and fired plasma blasts into the robot crowd, destroying all but one. An energy shield appeared around it and plasma cannons appeared on its shoulders. Its chest opened up, revealing several missile launchers, and its hands became miniguns.

My father had an evil smirk on his face.

The robot fired all of its weapons at once. My father didn't even attempt to dodge the attacks.

They all hit the spot where he was standing, causing a large explosion. The smoke cleared, revealing a large crater and no sign of my father.

"Where is he?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't let himself get blown up that easily.

Then I saw him.

He was behind the robot with a plasma rifle that appeared out of nowhere. He shot the blast through the shield and the robot, causing it to explode. He was caught in the blast, causing a second explosion from the plasma rifle.

"Father!" I shouted.

The smoke cleared to reveal my father standing there, completely unharmed.

The simulation ended, returning us to the main room.

"What was that?!" I shouted.

"I have several powers." He said. "I can create illusions, phase through objects and attacks, and even summon and stop energy-based weapons with my bare hands."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want to scare you by showing you these supernatural powers." He said. "Once I realized that you knew that they existed, I figured that it might be the best time to reveal my secret."

After a moment of silence, my father spoke up.

"Alright, who wants to go next?" he asked. Dina stepped forward and my father started the simulation.

**That's all for this chapter! So Rupert's father has powers! Isn't that awesome?! Anyways, training for the others may or may not be skipped, I don't know yet. Keep reading and reviewing my crazy stories!**


	17. Chapter 17: Dina's Training Disaster

**Chapter 17 is here! Last chapter, Rupert's father, after finding out what was going on, revealed that he had powers, as well. He led the Super Patrol Team (my name for the group) to a secret training facility of his, where he demonstrated his powers using a special battle simulation system. After the demonstration and explanations, Dina decided to go next. I decided that I might do some of the training sessions, but I might only do Dina's. I'll decide later on. For now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 17: Dina's Training Disaster

*Dina's POV*

I walked up to Rupert's father, who explained how to use the system. He also explained that I needed to be careful, since any injuries that I received would be real. After that, I started the simulation. I was also placed in an empty field, which seemed to be the standard battleground for the simulation. I was surprised to see humans appearing instead of robots like the ones that Rupert's father faced.

"Don't be afraid to kill them." Rupert's father said. "Remember that they're not real."

I nodded and prepared to fight. Some of the people summoned weapons, including swords and guns. Some even had powers or enhanced strength.

_This won't be easy…_ I thought.

One of the swordsmen slashed at me. Because I wasn't paying attention, I almost lost my arm. I managed to jump back just in time to avoid that.

"Pay attention!" Rupert shouted.

I summoned a sword. But it wasn't my usual lightning sword. It looked like a normal katana, other than the fact that it was electrified.

"Since when can you do that?!" Rupert asked.

I ignored him and returned my focus to the battle.

The swordsman slashed at me again, but I teleported out of the way and sliced his arm off, electrocuting him in the process. Another one charged at me, but I simply shocked him to death.

I flew up and fired a lightning bomb into the group, taking out several of them. I landed and fired several lightning blasts at the remaining enemies. One of the people with the guns appeared behind me and fired at me. I didn't have time to turn around.

The bullet hit me in the head.

It pierced my skull.

Blood quickly started pouring from the wound in the back of my head.

I fell to the ground from the force of the impact.

"DINA!" Rupert shouted.

But what happened shocked everyone more than the deadly wound that I just received.

Everyone was shocked to see me standing back up after receiving a bullet to the head.

I turned around and sliced the person in half with my sword. Then I turned back to see several more soldiers standing in front of me. I pulled a token out of my pocket and fired a railgun, easily blowing away the crowd.

Then I felt a pain in my lower body. I looked down to see a sword sticking out of my stomach. I quickly electrified the sword, killing the wielder of the weapon.

I fell to the ground. The sword pierced into it, as well, pinning me down.

Then I noticed Rupert entering the simulation. I had mentally requested his assistance. Kira also entered the simulation shortly after him.

"Dina!" Rupert shouted.

_I'm… alright…_ I sloppily wrote on a note.

"No, you're not alright!" Kira shouted. "You have a bullet in your head and a sword in your stomach!"

"Stay with us, Dina!" Rupert said in a panicked tone.

"I'll get the sword out." Kira said. "You help her heal!"

"Okay…" he replied.

Kira stood over me and grabbed the handle of the sword. Because of it being summoned, though, it immediately disappeared.

Rupert used his powers in a desperate attempt to heal my injury. I used my own power to help, but it was weakening me further, bringing me very close to death. Rupert was growing visibly weaker, as well.

"I… can't…" Rupert said weakly before passing out.

I let Argis enter the simulation. She used her powers to heal me, but now Rupert was unconscious, as well. He had drained his own life to a dangerously low level. Argis tried to heal him, but she didn't have enough energy to do so.

Suddenly, the Sapphire in the ring on Rupert's finger started glowing. Rupert's body did the same. The glow faded, and Rupert immediately woke up. He looked at me and noticed something.

"Um… guys?" Rupert said.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

"Did you get the bullet out of her head before you closed up the wound?" he asked

Argis and Kira looked at me with an "Oh, crap!" expression on their faces.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" he said. He sighed. "If that stays in her head, it could affect her powers. It could even explode if she accidentally electrifies it."

"We need to find a way to remove it without harming her." Kira said.

Suddenly, the simulation ended, returning us to the training room. Rupert's father ran over to us, the others not too far behind him. I lost consciousness as they reached me, though.

*Rupert's POV*

"I might be able to help." My father said. "You saw how I pulled the core out of one of the robots without damaging it, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Are you suggesting trying to do the same with the bullet?!" I asked. "Doing that could cause permanent brain damage if the wound isn't healed afterwards!"

"That's true…" He responded. "That leaves two options. We can leave it in her head, or we can take her to a hospital and hope that they can fix it. Either way is very risky."

"So we have two options where she could die or an option that can cause brain damage…" Kira said. "That's just what we need at this point…"

"If I still had my lab, I could fix it, but I don't have the necessary equipment to perform a surgery like that…" Selena said.

"Wait…" I said. "I have an idea."

"What are you planning?" Selena asked.

"It's risky, but if Dina's healing powers work right, my father's plan could fix the entire issue!" I explained. "We need to wait until she recovers enough to do so, though."

"How long will that take?" Kira asked.

"If I speed it up, about a minute." I said. "If not, it could take a few hours."

"It may be our only chance…" Argis said.

"Try it." Kira said.

With that, I forced my life energy into her, hopefully recharging her powers. She regained consciousness and I explained my plan.

She nodded in agreement.

I nodded, then I told my father to use his powers to extract the bullet. This part went fine, as I knew it would, but the next step is what worried me. If Dina's powers failed, she could either die or have brain damage.

But soon, a glow in the back of her head that was visible through her skin and her hair calmed me down, indicating that her powers were working. I let out a sigh of relief as her eyes opened after the glow faded. She immediately stood up, wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me.

_Thanks, Rupert._ She mouthed after letting go.

"You're welcome, Dina." I replied.

Through the rest of the day, the others did their training. Everyone managed to impress each other with their skills, and none of us got injured as badly as Dina did. After the training, we all returned home, except my father, who stayed in the training room because his house was no longer safe.

I really felt sorry for Dina, though. She kept getting injured more severely than anyone else. Also, I think I was the only one that had died more times than her, which bothered me.

_At least she's okay now… _I thought. _But we all know that it's just a matter of time before something else happens to us…_

**That's all for this chapter! The ending was probably pretty predictable, though… Oh, well! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Secret Identity Exposed

**Chapter 18 is here! Last chapter, Dina had an unfortunate incident during her training, but her friends managed to help her survive. They all did their training and went home. This takes place the next day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 18: The Secret Identity Exposed

*Rupert's POV*

I woke up the next morning to a crashing noise. I quickly slipped on my normal clothes and ran out of my room. Dina followed shortly behind me. We both ran at top speed towards the source of the noise: the front door.

"Dina, get the guns." I said. She nodded and ran to our room to get them. I turned back to the empty room. "Who's there?!" I shouted. "Show yourself!"

Then I heard another crash and a scream.

"Crap!" I shouted as I ran to Todd and Pauleen's room. On my way, I heard gunshots. Dina exited the room with the guns, so I grabbed one from her and we both ran to the room.

We entered the room to find it empty.

"I know you're here, you invisible freak!" I shouted. "Show yourself!"

Argis and Kira arrived just after I said that.

Kira raised her arm, causing the air to ripple, meaning the light manipulator's power was being cancelled.

"No…" the invisible girl said. "I won't lose to you again!" Kira gasped at this, apparently realizing who the girl was.

A fireball appeared out of nowhere and flew at Kira. It hit her hand and disappeared.

"Did you really think that would work?!" she shouted. "Just give up already, Jen!"

"How do you know her?!" I shouted.

"Jen was a friend of mine, but she developed a rivalry towards me and eventually saw me as a threat." Kira explained.

"Now that you know who I am, I guess hiding is pointless." Jen said. "But you still won't beat me!"

The air rippled again and formed into a light-skinned girl with pure white hair and green eyes with glowing silver specks. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a glowing red mark on it and jean shorts. She also wore black sneakers and socks, but what bothered me the most was her right arm. Seven black circles lined her arm, each with different symbols in them.

"Oh, crap…" I said. "She's a legionator!"

"Well that's new." Kira said. "When did you become a legionator?"

"Shortly after our last battle." Jen said. I found and absorbed a set of crests, giving me the power to control them.

"Let's see just how powerful they are." Argis said as she stepped forward. A dark aura surrounded her hand.

"I'll prove to you how powerful I am!" Jen shouted as a dark aura engulfed her hand, as well.

"Malice!" Argis shouted.

"Arrogance!" Jen shouted.

They both punched the ground at the same time, releasing their legions.

"Malice!" Argis shouted. "Rapid fire!"

"Arrogance, shield mode!" Jen shouted.

Malice fired energy blasts at the enemy legions at machine-gun speed, but Arrogance absorbed the attacks.

"Arrogance!" Jen shouted. I knew what was about to happen. "Active mode! Fire at that girl!"

"My name is Argis." Argis said.

"Fine!" Jen shouted. "Fire at Argis!"

The legions floated towards Argis and stopped in front of her. They closed their wing-like arms together, spread them apart, and released spears of energy into Argis. She collapsed to the ground.

Surprisingly, though, her legions were still standing. They fired at Jen, blowing her back. She survived, but she was badly hurt by the attack.

"We will meet again." She said as she stood up and teleported away. Her legions vanished, and so did Argis'. We all ran over to Argis to see if she was okay. She was burned by the energy blasts, but she was still alive. Dina healed her, and after fixing the damage that Jen had caused, we searched for Todd and Pauleen, who we found hiding in the closet. After that, we all went out to go digging at Mt. Krakanak.

**That's chapter 18! The invisible girl's identity is revealed! And she's a legionator! What will happen next? Keep reading and reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Enemy's Secrets

**Chapter 19 is here! Last chapter, the invisible girl, who turned out to be a girl named Jen, attacked the teens at Todd's house. She turned out to be a legionator, so Argis attempted to stop her, only to almost die in the process. Her legions managed to shoot Jen, so Jen escaped. After everything was fixed and Argis was healed, the teens left for Mt. Krakanak. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 19: The Enemy's Secrets

*Rupert's POV*

We reached the dig site without any problems. We dug up a few rocks in the first area before we moved on to the base of the volcano. Just as we reached the bridge, though, I heard a noise from behind us. I turned around, but no one was there.

"I know you're here, Jen!" I shouted.

"Just so you know, that's her nickname." Kira said. "It's short for Jennifer, and she uses that so her enemies won't immediately recognize the name, and the invisibility is to hide her appearance."

"Damn you, Kira!" Jen shouted. I still couldn't see her, but now I had confirmed her presence.

"Might as well show yourself before I cancel your power again." Kira said.

Just then, Kira suddenly went flying backwards, along with Argis, Dina, and Pauleen. They landed on the bridge and struggled to stand up. Why Todd, Selena, Banette and I were unaffected was a mystery to me, but I didn't bother to worry about that.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Telekinesis." Banette said. "She's repelling our stronger fighters."

"Why weren't we affected?" I asked. Everyone else shrugged their shoulders.

"Because I only wanted them out of the way." Jen said. "You can all attack me if you want. I'll still win."

"Think again!" I shouted. I used my powers to suddenly flood the area in front of us, but then I remembered that she could control the elements, as well. I reabsorbed the attack and threw several ice grenades. One moved slightly, so I detonated it. Then all of the others moved at the same time, so I detonated them all at once and formed them into several ice spears. I slammed the spears into the ground and covered almost the entire field with ice. I knew Jen had survived, but I had no clue where she was now.

And I realized it a little too late.

"Crap!" I shouted as I turned around just in time to see the bridge fall, the ropes cut by Jen's invisible sword. My friends were still on it when it fell.

"NO!" I shouted as I used a lightning dash to dive down and save them.

For some reason, Dina fell faster than any of the others, so I went after her first. In addition, she was immune to my electricity, so she would be okay. Argis suddenly started intentionally diving faster to catch Kira, and Pauleen used her fire powers like rockets to do the same in case Argis couldn't reach her in time.

I managed to catch Dina, but I was too close to the ground to pull out of the dive in time. I crashed to the ground, but I used my powers to slow down enough to avoid injuring either of us. I looked up to see Pauleen and Argis catch Kira and teleport the three of them to safety. I did the same with me and Dina. The others were waiting for us. We all got in battle stances and prepared to fight again. I knew Jen was still there waiting for us.

"Not bad." She said. The air rippled and revealed her hovering over the newly created gap.

She waved her arm to her side and one of her legions appeared.

"It's Thanatos!" Argis shouted.

Time slowed down for everyone except Argis, Jen, Kira, and Dina. I knew why the first three were unaffected, but I didn't understand why Dina was.

Several flaming energy spheres formed around Thanatos and fired at us.

"Arrogance!" Argis shouted suddenly. She punched the ground and one of the butterfly-like legions appeared in front of each of us that were affected by the attack, shielding us from the energy bullets. The ones that were unaffected by the time manipulation weren't targeted, so they didn't need shields.

"Shoot Jen!" Argis shouted at the legions after Thanatos stopped firing and disappeared. The legions floated over to Jen, somehow flying over the gap, and shot her in the same way that they shot Argis when Jen used them. She fell, but she was still floating in the air despite her lying down and being limp like a rag doll.

After a moment, she stood back up in the air, summoned a sword with glowing green marks and green flames, and shouted, "This is a waste of time!"

She floated over to Argis and slashed at her. Argis, who looked like she was having a flashback, didn't even try to dodge. Dina ran over and pushed her down just in time to avoid Jen's blazing sword. Argis, now out of her trance, picked something up that had fallen out of her pocket and gave it to Dina. Dina took it. There was a bright flash, and Dina had seven gold symbols on her right arm.

Dina was now a legionator.

Jen had a look of surprise on her face, but that quickly faded to anger. She rose into the air and raised her sword. She spun and swung the sword at the same time, releasing a cloud of green flames and lightning that hit all of us and blew us back. Kira, Dina, and Argis were the only ones that were unaffected. The rest of us were flung across the site and drained of our energy.

Dina suddenly summoned a katana with gold marks and light-blue lightning running through it. She charged at Jen, who raised her sword and slashed to counter Dina's attack.

Argis charged at Jen with a silver sword that had orange marks and flames running down it. She slashed at Jen, but Jen kicked Dina back and blocked Argis' sword. Dina quickly recovered. She punched the ground and the Flawed legion appeared. Six ninjas with electrified claws charged at Jen, jumped up, and slashed at her. She blocked some by shifting the angle of her sword, but the electricity affected her, stunning her long enough for two of them to hit her. One sliced three deep gashes in her cheek while the other sliced the arm holding the sword, nearly severing it.

She screamed and dropped to the ground, dropping her sword in the process. Dina and Argis both walked over to her and pointed their swords at Jen. Kira touched Jen's sword, which disappeared. The legions followed Dina and pointed their claws at Jen.

"Well, I guess I've lost…" Jen said. Dina disbanded her legions and lowered her sword.

She stabbed the sword into the ground, pulled out her notepad, and wrote a note that she gave to Jen.

"What's this for?" Jen asked.

"It's how she communicates." Argis said. "She's mute because her vocal chords were destroyed in a fire."

"What, are you going to kill me as soon as I read it?" Jen asked. Dina shook her head. Jen read the note. Her face indicated that she was angry. She crumpled up the note and threw it over the cliff.

"You didn't kill Jonathan." Jen said. "I just saw him yesterday."

Looks of complete shock appeared on all of our faces.

"You're lying." Kira said.

"No, I'm not." Jen said. "I kind of wish I was, though…"

"Join us and we can fight him together!" I shouted.

"Hell no!" Jen shouted. She released a wave of green flames that blew Argis, Dina, and Kira away and lit them on fire. The flames quickly extinguished themselves, so they were barely harmed.

"Why are you against us?" Argis asked.

"He forced me to fight you." Jen said. "He'll easily kill me if I fight him. So I joined him to fight you."

"That's an even better reason to join us!" Kira shouted.

"I'll never join you!" Jen shouted. She rose back into the air and released a magic field that pinned us all to the ground.

"I don't care who you are, but you won't get away with hurting them!" someone shouted. The voice was all too familiar.

The magic field suddenly released. I sat up to see Jen flying across the gap with the broken bridge and someone standing in front of where she was with their arm extended in front of them. They turned around, confirming my suspicion.

"F-father?!" I shouted.

**That's chapter 19! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Fight

**Chapter 20 is here! Last chapter, the Super Patrol Team got in another fight with Jen. During the fight against the crazy sorceress, Dina became a legionator and beat Jen, only for Jen to recover and attack them and pin them all down with a magic field. At the end, the field was destroyed as Rupert's father appeared and punched Jen hard enough to launch her across the gap from the collapsed bridge. This takes place where that left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 20: The Final Fight

*Rupert's POV*

My father just appeared out of nowhere and attacked Jen, releasing us from her attack.

"Where did you come from?!" Argis shouted.

"I phased through the ground to bypass the shield and perform a surprise attack." My father explained.

"Nice." Jen said. "Another opponent. Let's see what you can do!"

She flew at my father and slashed right through him. He was unharmed because he phased through the attack.

"What the hell are you?!" Jen shouted.

"I'm Rupert's father, and I'll kill you for trying to kill him and his friends!"

"Good luck with that!" Jen shouted.

"Don't underestimate him!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" Jen shouted. She fired a lightning beam at me, but my father suddenly appeared in front of me and absorbed the attack. He then fired it back at Jen, knocking her out of the air.

My father created a plasma rifle and aimed it at Jen. She summoned an Arrogance legion to block it, but the blast blew the legion away and still hit Jen.

"How did you-?" she started. But my father suddenly teleported in front of her, grabbed the collar of her outfit, and lifted her up by it. He then raised his fist to punch her. She created a sword and used her powers to blow my father back. She raised her sword in front of her. The sword glowed brighter than ever, and so did her eyes. Her entire body glowed bright green and a flaming aura engulfed her.

"Everyone run!" said an all-too-familiar voice. It was a voice I hoped I'd never have to hear again.

"Holy… Crap…" Kira said. A large fireball fell out of the sky at my father, hitting right where he was standing. Jen was blown out of the air by the attack and the flaming aura was destroyed.

"No way, digadig…" Pauleen said as the flames and smoke cleared. My father had phased out of the way, ending up about 20 feet away, but what concerned us was who else was standing where he was.

"Get out of here!" the person shouted.

"J-Jonathan?!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Jonathan shouted. "I'm saving you guys!"

"Why?!" Todd asked. "A couple days ago, you were trying to kill us, and how you're helping us?!"

"You beat me, so I'm helping out." He said. "In addition to that, this girl betrayed me and tried to kill me, too! Now go! I'll take care of her!"

His arm glowed with 7 all-too-familiar symbols.

"Another legionator?!" Argis shouted.

"Yes, I'm a damn legionator!" Jonathan shouted. "I thought you knew that already."

He summoned a katana with glowing blue symbols and blue flames, and his blue eyes glowed. In his other hand, he had a spear that seemed to have an icy shell with lava inside. Thanatos appeared next to him, and the other legions surrounded him.

"Well, that's one I haven't seen before…" my father said. "Those creatures are called legions?"

"Yes, and they're summoned from wandering souls and transformed into magic warriors." Argis said.

"We need to help him!" Todd shouted.

"Dina, Argis and Kira may be able to help, but the rest of you should leave while you can!" Jonathan shouted. "I know Dina and Argis are legionators, and Kira has Magic Buster. Those may be useful. But elemental powers are useless!"

"Let's go." My father said. "He's right. We can't help."

The rest of us nodded in agreement, so we all left except Dina, Argis, Kira, and Jonathan. Jen shot an ice beam at us as we left, but Selena and I worked together to counter it with an ice shield. We ran out, releasing the shield as we did.

*Jonathan's POV*

After the others left, I sent my legions at Jen. I knew that Argis could only control one legion at a time except in emergencies, when she could release two, but Dina and I could release them all at once.

Unfortunately, Jen could, as well.

She summoned all of them and had them counter mine. Her copy of Arrogance blocked most of the attacks while the others attacked my remaining legions. In the middle of the chaos, I disbanded Blasphemy and Flawed. I set a special trap with Flawed. It was like a tripmine, so if any enemy touched it, they would be attacked by Flawed.

Then I summoned and kicked one of my Blasphemy legions. It exploded on contact with the enemy Thanatos, shattering the crest and taking out the ultimate legion.

"Yeah!" Kira shouted.

"Now, Argis!" I shouted. She knew what I was saying. She waved her arm, slowing time and targeting Jen with Thanatos' ultimate attack. The energy bullets bombarded Jen, engulfing her in flames and blowing her away.

But, Just like before, she went limp and floated in the air for a few seconds before standing up in the air and shouting "This is a waste of time!" She flew over to Argis, electrified her sword, and slashed at her several times. Argis dodged all of the swings, but Jen followed up by lunging at Argis and thrusting her sword into Argis' chest.

"NO!" I shouted. I then ran towards Jen and prepared to attack, only for Dina to beat me to her and stab her with her own chaotic katana. Jen was hit in the shoulder.

Instead of pulling the sword out, though, Dina slashed downward, cutting the muscle that moved her shoulder. She also hit controlling nerves, which disabled her arm, causing her to release the sword. Argis dropped to the ground. Blood poured from her mouth due to her being stabbed through the left lung.

Argis was dying. I knew Dina could heal her, but that would leave them both vulnerable in the middle of the fight.

"Hey, Jen!" I shouted. I was trying to get her attention and lure her away from them so I could hit her with my spear without the resulting explosion killing the others. The ice was designed to shatter on impact, releasing an explosion of lava and burning up the target.

"Yeah, I'm not falling for that." Jen said. "I can tell you're trying to get a clear shot with your 'thermal spear.'"

"Dammit…" I said. I decided to take the risk, anyways. I flew at her and stabbed her directly with the spear. The lava burst outward from the tip of it as it hit, but I delayed it slightly so that the lava would burst out inside her and avoid hurting the others.

The blast shot through her back, but I quickly reversed the temperature change and froze it. The spear now looked like a translucent blue spiked mace stabbing through her. I released my hold on the spear, causing the lava to drain out into her body, melting her internal organs. She dropped to the ground and the entire spear shattered. I simply hovered there as I watched her die.

Suddenly, a burst of green fire engulfed her body and shot outward at the others.

"Kira, use your power!" I shouted. Kira jumped in front of the others with her arms in front of her and took the blast for them. It deflected around the group. It continued shooting at them. I turned around to check on them.

Suddenly, I started to cough up blood. I felt a pain in my upper back

"Did I… just… get stabbed?" I asked as I coughed up more blood.

"Jonathan!" Someone shouted. I looked to my right and saw Rupert standing at the entrance. He ran towards me as I lost consciousness and fell out of the air.

*Rupert's POV*

"Jonathan!" I shouted as I returned to the dig site. I noticed a green inferno with a green fire beam shooting from it at someone, who it was deflecting around. Jonathan fell out of the air and I ran over to him. The beam wouldn't stop shooting so I tried using my powers to manipulate the fire into at least changing its direction, but that failed, so I was forced to leave it alone. I looked over to Jonathan, who was surrounded by blood and had a silver knife with glowing green marks on it.

Jen, in a desperate final attack, decided to take Jonathan with her with a chaotic throwing knife.

I pulled the knife out, which caused blood to flow out of the wound, but I then tried to heal him. The problem was that when I touched his back, his body was burning hot, so I decided to pull my hands back so I wouldn't get melted again.

The fire beam finally disappeared, along with the green inferno that was once Jen's body. There was no sign of her other than a golden pin with a small diamond, a gold earring with a topaz gem, a gold bracelet with a ruby on it, a gold headband with an onyx gem, and a silver necklace with a golden charm that had a small emerald in it. The weird thing was that I hadn't seen her wearing any of them.

"I wonder why these survived?" I said as I walked over and picked them up. They weren't even warm, strangely. "They should have been melted by the magic inferno."

I put the jewelry in my coat pocket. I looked back towards the others and saw Argis on the ground with a sword in her chest and a pool of blood around her, Kira unconscious on the ground with severe burns, and Dina kneeling next to them with tears in her eyes.

We worked together to heal the two, but both of us were unable to help Jonathan. His skin burned us after only a second of contact. Just when we were about to give up, Kira stood up and walked over to us.

"I'll help." She said. "I'll negate the power while you guys heal him." Both of us nodded in agreement and we managed to heal Jonathan by working together.

"How am I alive?" He asked as he woke up.

"We managed to heal you." I said.

"How?" he asked. "My powers should have melted your skin." Then he noticed Kira. "You disabled it while they healed me, didn't you?" he asked her. Kira nodded.

"Thanks for helping us." Argis said as she woke up. "I just have one question: Why did you help?"

"I knew she was dangerous." Jonathan said. "She was a threat to everyone because she found the other five Gems of Power."

"Are they, by any chance, a diamond, a ruby, an emerald, a topaz, and an onyx that are all in different pieces of gold jewelry?" I asked.

"Yeah… how did you know?" he asked.

"I found them in the spot where she died." I said. I pulled the jewelry out of my pocket and showed it to him.

"That's the entire set!" he shouted. "The six legendary pieces of jewelry that, coincidentally, are the same colors as the six elements of the vivosaurs! Each one gives the wearer a different power. The other one is the Sapphire of Life that Dina has."

"What does each one do?" I asked.

"I'll explain when we get to Todd's house." He said.

"Whoa, what makes you think we're letting you stay with us?!" I shouted.

"Hey, I saved your asses from that psycho who was after the Sapphire so she could complete the set!" he said. "You owe me at least a day of safety."

I reluctantly agreed and I teleported us all back to the house.

**That's all for this chapter! I'll reveal the secrets of the Gems of Power next time. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Gems of Power

**Chapter 21 is here! Last chapter, Jonathan appeared and saved the teens from Jen, eventually killing her. After a little chaos in the aftermath, her motive was revealed to be retrieving the Sapphire of Life to complete the six-gem set of the Gems of Power. The teens allowed Jonathan to stay with them for a while, and at the end, he began to explain the secrets of the Gems of Power. This takes place where that left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 21: The Gems of Power

*Rupert's POV*

I wasn't too happy about Jonathan staying with us, but the others didn't give me much of a choice. On the other hand, though, I did want to know what was so special about the Gems of Power, and he was the only one who knew about all of them.

"I'll explain what each of these does." Jonathan said. "If you wear them, which I won't, they give you a unique power. Some are permanent after wearing them once, such as the Sapphire, but others require you to wear them to use their powers. Which one do you want to start with?"

"How about this one?" I suggested, handing him the necklace with the emerald.

"That's the Emerald of the Wind." He explained. "It's a permanent one, and it allows flight."

"What about this?" I asked, handing him the bracelet with the ruby.

"The Solar Ruby." He said. "You have to wear it to use it. You can turn into a fire form and control fire attacks, sort of like the Human Torch in the fantastic four. It also allows you to use powers similar to mine."

"Okay…" I said. "What about this?" I asked, handing him the earring with the topaz.

"The Telekinetic Topaz." He said. "It's another one that you have to wear to use, and, as the name suggests, it allows telekinetic powers, including telekinetic weapons. I would suggest wearing a fake one on the other ear to avoid raising suspicion, though."

"Nice." I said. "And this?" I asked, handing him the pin with the diamond.

"This is my favorite." He said. "The chaotic diamond. It's permanent, and it allows control over all of the elements plus chaotic energy. It also allows light manipulation."

"So that's why she could turn invisible!" Selena said.

"Probably." Jonathan said. "The headband is one you have to wear to use. It's called the Unstoppable Onyx. It allows you to transform your arms and legs into anything you want, and you can change your body's density to phase through objects or make your skin temporarily unbreakable."

"Wow." Todd said. "Having all of those would pretty much make you invincible!"

"That's the problem." Jonathan said. "If someone has all of them, that's basically what happens."

"That's why she was after them, digadig!" Pauleen said.

"Most likely." Jonathan said. "And Dina, since you already have the powers of the Sapphire, you might as well take these and use their power to stop those that try to kill you. I have no doubt there are more of them, and if Saige is really out there, you're going to need these powers."

He handed the jewelry to Dina, who took them and put them on. Each time she put one of them on, a light matching the color of the gem flowed through her body, and the color of her eyes temporarily changed.

She wrote on a note: _Thanks, Jonathan._

"No problem." He said. "But you guys should find somewhere else to stay. If Saige finds us, we're all doomed."

"Good point." I said. At that moment, I noticed Dina wasn't in the room. "Hey, where's Dina?"

We split up and looked for her. I ended up finding her in our room, putting on another earring that looked like the Topaz.

"Found her!" I shouted to the others. "She's fine!"

At that moment, she turned to me. Her face had an evil smirk on it. She threateningly walked towards me.

"Uh… Dina?" I said. "What's going on?"

"I knew you'd be here." A voice said. It seemed to come from Dina, but she couldn't talk and her mouth didn't move.

"Who else is here?" I asked.

"No one." The voice said.

"What the-?" I said.

A wave of energy suddenly shot from Dina's head and blew me into the wall, pinning me against it about a foot off the ground. The others walked in at that moment.

"What the hell?!" Kira shouted.

"I should have known this would happen." Jonathan said. "Kira, disable her power!"

"Dina's behind this?!" Selena shouted.

"No." Jonathan said. "It's Zongazonga possessing her!"

Everyone gasped in shock when I said that. Kira was the first to snap out of it, so she ran over and touched Rupert's shoulder, freeing him from the telekinetic prison.

"You shouldn't have interfered." The voice said. "But it doesn't matter. All of you are targets of mine."

"We don't want to hurt you, Dina!" Rupert shouted.

Dina's left arm suddenly transformed into a machine gun, and her other arm turned into a sword. Her legs both had claws on her shoes.

"What the hell?!" Rupert shouted.

"Dina, don't!" Kira shouted.

"Thermal shield!" Jonathan shouted. A wall of lava appeared in the doorway as Dina started firing the gun. The bullets melted instantly on contact with it. Dina stopped firing, so Kira destroyed the wall and ran through.

"I'm the only one that can save you…" she said. "Forgive me for this…"

"What are you going to do?" the evil voice said.

"Take this, Zongazonga!" Kira shouted. She grabbed Dina's arms, turning them back to normal.

But she forgot about the claws on Dina's feet.

Dina kicked her in the stomach and basically ran up her body and did a backflip off of her shoulder. Kira stumbled back, blood pouring out of her wounds, but she still had a bit of strength left. She ran forward and punched Dina in the head. A black aura burst out of Dina and disappeared as she flew back and into the wall and was knocked out.

"I'm sorry… Dina…" Kira said as she fell to the ground and passed out.

**That's chapter 21! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 22: Revenge

**Chapter 22 is here! Last chapter, the secret of the Gems of Power was revealed, and Jonathan gave the gems to Dina. Dina was soon possessed by Zongazonga and attacked Rupert. Kira ended up fighting and defeating the possessed Dina, but Dina badly injured Kira in the fight, causing her to pass out at the end. This takes place later on. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 22: Revenge

*Rupert's POV*

When we got the others to the hospital, the doctors noticed me limping slightly and took me in for examination. Dina's attack had given me a concussion and somehow partly dislocated my hip, so they fixed the dislocation and kept me there for some rest. Dina was just knocked out from the impacts to her head and the energy drain caused by the possession. Kira was lucky that the claws didn't pierce deep enough to hit her vital organs, but it did cause some major bleeding. They managed to stop it and close the wounds, but she was out cold from the blood loss. They were currently doing tests so that they could do a blood transfusion.

Speaking of that, the attack had looked like something you would see in an action movie, and if it wouldn't have been an attempt to kill someone, I would have thought it was a cool move.

One of the doctors that were taking care of Kira walked over to the others to talk to them. They were too far away for me to hear what they were saying, though. After the explanation, Argis walked over to me to explain what she said.

"Um… I don't exactly understand this myself, but the doctors can't match her blood type to anything in their database." Argis said. "It's like her blood type is nonexistent, so they can't do a transfusion. They decided to call it type C, which they've only seen once before. Sadly, they don't have any blood from the other person, but if they did, they could help."

"What if we just healed her?" I asked.

"Her excessive blood loss might cause it to fail, since the wounds are already closed up." Argis explained.

"Dammit." I said. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know…" she said.

"I do." Said a voice I didn't recognize.

"Who-?" I started.

Out of nowhere, a girl that looked about 17 appeared in the room. She had long blond hair with turquoise highlights and turquoise eyes. Her ears were kinda pointy, too. Her outfit consisted of a light blue T-shirt, a shark tooth necklace, white shorts, and sunshine yellow converse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Selena shouted.

"Hey, don't talk that way to the only person that can save your friend!" the girl shouted back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm the other person with the type C blood that they refereed to!" she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't need to know that." She said. "I'm here to heal your friend while attracting as little attention as possible and get out of here."

"Why?" Todd asked.

"I'm not human, and I really don't want a lot of people knowing that." She said.

"If you're going to heal her without attracting attention, you may want to go now." Jonathan said. She nodded and left the room. We stayed in the room and waited for any news on either of their conditions.

After about an hour, a doctor walked in. She told us that a strange girl with a matching blood type had walked in and volunteered to give blood to Kira. They had a successful blood transfusion and Kira was even conscious already. They were surprised at how quickly the girl had left, but they didn't worry too much about it.

"Wait…" Jonathan said after the doctor left. "If the only other person with this 'type C' blood wasn't a human, wouldn't that mean that Kira might not be human, either?"

"If that was the case, that would mean…" I started.

"Dina's not human, either." Argis finished.

"Exactly." I said.

"Now that you mention it, Dina's blood type was a little different than any of the normal ones when I installed her robotic leg…" Selena said.

"She has a robotic leg?" Jonathan asked.

"She did, but it disappeared when she was revived in the revival machine." Selena replied. "We all had robotic limbs or implants except Rupert."

"Oh, okay." He said.

"Anyways, it seemed closest to type AB, so that's what I labeled it as." She said.

"So it may have been this 'type C,' after all?" I asked.

"Possibly." Selena said. "If I could compare it to my records, I could find out for sure, but the records were destroyed when my house burned down."

Just then, another doctor walked in. She told us that Dina was awake and that we could visit her.

We visited Dina and talked for a while. Well, we talked and she wrote on her notepad…

After a while, we all visited Kira, who seemed somewhat surprised to see us.

"Hey, guys!" she said when we walked in.

"Hi, Kira!" I said.

"Glad to see you guys are okay." She said. "Sorry about having to knock you out, Dina…"

She wrote on her notepad: _It's okay, you were just doing what you had to to save us._

Just then, I realized something that Jonathan had mentioned back at the house. I didn't catch it until now, but I wondered why he said that.

"Hey, Jonathan?" I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why did you mention Saige back at the house?" I asked. "I thought she was dead!"

"So did I." he said. "But not too long ago, after you attacked and nearly killed me with Igno and Frigi, she rescued me and hired me to fight Jen, who she saw as a bigger threat than you guys."

"And now that you're working with us, she's after you?" I asked.

"Most likely." He replied. "I don't know it for a fact, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Then we should get out of…" I started.

There was screaming from down the hall. I looked out and nearly got my head blown off by a teenage girl with a shotgun.

"Dammit!" I shouted. "She's here!"

"Let's go!" Argis shouted. She tried to teleport us out, but her powers were somehow jammed. "Crap!" she shouted. "How is she jamming my demon magic?"

"We're going to have to fight to escape or we'll have to kill her!" Kira shouted.

"Then let's fight." Jonathan said surprisingly calmly.

"How are you so calm?" I asked.

"Fighting no longer scares me." he replied.

Just then, Saige walked up to the door to the room. Banette used her powers to create a thick wall of rocks out of nowhere. Jonathan fired a lava blast that engulfed the rock wall. Somehow, he turned the rock wall into a diamond wall.

"How did you-?" I started. "You know what, never mind that."

"It won't be easy to break that." Jonathan said.

I heard Saige shout something, but I didn't understand it. But apparently, it was a magic spell, because the diamond wall shattered like glass when she hit it.

"Why are you here?!" I shouted. She aimed the shotgun at me. "Hey! Don't point that thing at me!" I shouted.

"I'll point it at whoever I want!" she shouted. "And if you move, I'll blow your head off!"

"You mean like you diga-did with me, digadig?!" Pauleen shouted.

"Shut up." She said. "I'll do it again if you get in my way." Pauleen backed away from Saige.

"What do you want from us?" Jonathan asked.

"Revenge." She said. "But I'm also after the Gems of Power."

"Good luck taking them!" I said. "Dina, now!" I shouted. She used the power of the Onyx to turn her arm into a shotgun and aimed it at Saige. She then used the Topaz to make Saige's gun fly out of her hand. Her other hand suddenly had a glowing purple blade extending from her fist, and her feet had the mysterious claws again.

"So you have already mastered their powers." Saige said. "But I have the seventh one that no one else knows about." She held up her right arm to reveal what looked like a golden fingerless glove with an purple gem in it. "The Amethyst of Elimination!"

"What does it do?" Kira asked.

"It gives a power similar to yours, only I don't have to come into contact with the ability to cancel it!" she said. She aimed her hand at Dina, and Dina's powers suddenly stopped working, returning her to normal.

"What the-?" I exclaimed.

Saige pointed her other hand at her gun, which flew back to her hand. She aimed it at Dina this time.

"NO!" Jonathan shouted. He suddenly summoned an ice wall between the two. Saige, of course, destroyed it. She turned into her alien form and somehow created claws on one of her hands. She slashed at Jonathan, who blocked it by hardening his arm with his freezing technique. He created a thermal spear, but he realized that using it here would be more dangerous than at the volcano, so he turned it into a plain ice spear. He stabbed Saige, but she used the power of the Amethyst to shatter it as it hit. She raised her claws to Jonathan's throat and prepared to kill him.

Argis suddenly disappeared, then reappeared above Saige with a chaotic katana in her hand. She dropped down and slashed at Saige, who shattered the sword, but Argis kicked Saige in the head and did a backflip off of her, knocking her to the ground and making her release Jonathan.

"Nice." Saige said as she stood back up. "But you can't beat me."

She picked Jonathan up by his leg and swung him around before throwing him at Argis. Argis caught him and helped him up. Jonathan gasped in pain when he stood up because Saige had pulled his leg out of its socket.

"Why are you trying to kill them?!" I shouted.

"They both betrayed me, so they both will die!" she shouted. She pointed the shotgun at the two legionators.

"Don't you dare." Kira said threateningly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Saige taunted.

"This!" Kira shouted. She ran at Saige at high speed and punched her. Saige grabbed her fist, but she made the mistake of using the hand with the Amethyst. The golden glove shattered and the gem stopped glowing.

"No!" Saige shouted. "Damn you!" Kira swung again, but Saige hit her in the stomach with the gun.

She pulled the trigger.

The gun fired.

Kira fell backwards with a hole blown in her stomach and her blood all over the wall behind her.

"KIRA!" we all shouted.

"Who wants to die next?" Saige said. "If any of you interfere, it'll be you."

"Yeah, well our powers are back, so a gun won't stop us!" Jonathan shouted.

She aimed the gun at him and fired before he could create a shield. The gun blew several holes in his chest, killing him almost instantly. He fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth and chest.

"Why are you so heartless?!" Argis shouted. Saige aimed the gun at Argis, but Argis raised her arms to her sides, leaving her defenseless.

"It doesn't matter what you do." Saige said. "You're going to die either way!"

Saige fired the gun at Argis.

She said something in another language and a magic portal appeared in front of her, absorbing the bullets.

"Fires of Hell, unleash yourself and destroy the enemy!" she shouted. A magic circle appeared in the portal. The bullets swirled around and combined with magic flames. She swung her hand out at Saige and the combination suddenly shot out at Saige at high speed, completely engulfing her in fire and shooting the bullets at her, as well. The blast was intense enough to almost blow some of us back.

"Holy-!" Selena shouted.

The blast cleared up and Saige was gone.

"Is she dead, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"Not likely." Argis said. "But she could be. She probably teleported away."

"Either way, we need to get out of here." I said. "Let's get Kira and Jonathan out of here. We can heal them later."

I picked up the disabled Amethyst that Saige had dropped. The golden fragments suddenly flew up and rebuilt the glove, which I caught. I placed the Amethyst in the back of it and it fused back into it. I gave the rebuilt weapon to Dina, who put it on. A purple glow rushed through her body and quickly disappeared.

"Now let's go." I said.

With that, Dina picked up Kira's body after crying next to it for a few minutes. I picked up Jonathan's body, which was as cold as ice this time. I used my fire powers to keep my hands warm, but not warm enough to light him on fire. Even though it probably wouldn't hurt him, I didn't want to take the chance.

We all teleported back to Todd's house.

**That's chapter 22! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	23. Chapter 23: Jen's Secret

**Chapter 23 is here! Last chapter, Kira was healed by a mysterious girl who gave blood to help her. Later, Saige attacked the teens, wielding a shotgun and another Gem of Power called the Amethyst of Elimination, which gives the wielder the ability to negate powers from a distance or direct contact. Kira managed to get a lucky shot and disable it, only to get shot and killed. Jonathan also was killed, but when Saige attacked Argis, she countered it with a magic spell that shot her with her own attack and magic fire mixed together. Saige disappeared, so the teens returned to Todd's house. This takes place upon their arrival. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 23: Jen's Secret

*Rupert's POV*

We managed to get to Todd's house without any further issues. We worked together for almost a half hour to heal Kira before the wound completely closed up. It was probably affected by her Magic Buster, which would slow or negate the power. At this point, we were both too weak to heal Jonathan, so Argis used her Life Transfer to heal him instead.

The only problem was that neither of them were awake yet, so they were vulnerable. Dina, Argis and I were also vulnerable from being weakened by the healing, but Argis and Dina's Life Absorption would heal them faster, and the Sapphire would heal me. Once Kira and Jonathan woke up, we would be fine.

It was getting late, so we all went to sleep for the day. Dina and I didn't sleep well, but the others seemed to.

But at about 2 in the morning, I heard a scream coming from somewhere in the house. Dina and I got up and looked around. Dina put on the jewelry so that if there was someone her that was after them, we could fight them and make it more difficult for them to steal the Gems.

We looked around and eventually found the source of the screaming. Someone had attacked Selena and tried to kill her. She ran and hid in a closet, but she knew they were still in the house.

"Let's find them." I said. We looked around again. We were about to give up, but then we heard an explosion from the kitchen. We ran to the kitchen and saw two familiar enemies fighting against two of our allies.

Saige and Jennifer were fighting Kira and Jonathan.

Dina used the Telekinetic Topaz to make a shockwave that pinned the two enemies against the wall. Jonathan created an ice spear and prepared to kill Saige. Kira raised her fists to fight Jen if she happened to break free. Dina summoned the claws on her feet again and transparent purple energy blades on her fists. I wondered why she liked using the claws so much, but I ignored it for now.

"Now…" Jonathan said. "Why are you here?"

"And how did you come back to life, Jen?" Kira asked.

"Why do you think we're here?" Saige asked. "We're here for the Gems."

"And I came back through demon magic." Jen said. "But I'm not here for the same reason as Saige."

"What are you talking about?" Saige asked.

"I hate you, Saige." Jen said. "And I'm not even on your side!" She used her powers to pull a gun from Saige's hand and throw it to me.

"Hey!" Saige shouted. "What are you-?!"

"Kill Saige!" Jen shouted.

"No problem." I said. Saige's eyes widened. I aimed and fired the gun several times. Saige was hit and her body went limp.

"Damn, that thing is loud!" I shouted when I emptied the clip. My ears were ringing from the gunshots.

"If you release me, I'll tell you why I'm really here." Jen said. "And we both know that if we get in a fight, you'll win now that Dina has all seven gems."

Dina released the blades on her hands and the telekinetic force field, but the blades on her feet were still there. Saige fell to the ground and crashed through an inconveniently-placed wooden table. Jen landed safely.

"Now…" Jen said. "I'm not here to fight. I don't want the Gems anymore. I don't want to hurt any of you."

"Then why are you here?" Kira asked.

"You should know the real reason." She said. "You're the only one whose memories of me didn't get erased. I only fought you because Saige forced me to."

"Wait…" Kira said. "You don't mean…"

"My name is Jennifer Johnson." She said.

"That's who you really are?!" Kira shouted. She ran over and hugged Jen. "I'm so sorry… I didn't know."

"It's okay." Jen replied.

"Okay…" I said. "What's going on here?"

"She's my sister!" Kira said. "Dina, that means she's your sister, too!"

Dina raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I erased your memories of me when I left." Jen explained. "I'm part demon, which is why I can use magic and legions. You are, too, Dina."

"Wait, what?!" I shouted. "Are you saying my girlfriend is a demon?!"

"It would seem that way." Jen said.

"If that's true, why did you erase their memories?" I asked.

"I didn't want them to know about my demonic powers, but I later found out that my whole family had demonic powers." She explained. "Using legions requires demonic magic, and Kira's power negates supernatural, preternatural, synthetic, divine and demonic powers. Only demonic magic is capable of doing such a thing."

"So our whole family was a bunch of demons?" Kira asked. Jen nodded.

"Wow…" I said. "Now that I know that, my love for Dina seems kind of creepy…"

Dina shot me a look that clearly said: "You're kidding, right?"

Everyone else laughed.

After a while, Jennifer had used her magic to seal Saige in another dimension and reverse the damage she had caused. Over the following few days, Jennifer trained Dina in the use of her magic powers. Dina learns pretty quickly. And Dina actually used her powers to disable the Gems of Power until she decided to reactivate them.

Everything was fine now that our enemies were defeated. The only threat left was Zongazonga's spirit. But the magic that Dina and Jen had would be able to seal his soul in another dimension and eliminate him from the list of bad guys. The magic that Dina and Jen had also prevented them from being possessed again, and they set magic shields on the rest of us to protect us from evil spirits.

Everything should be fine now.

**Chapter 23 is complete! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Wedding

**Chapter 24 is here! This is the moment you've all (hopefully) been waiting for! It takes place a few months later, and I put it in present tense. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 24: The Wedding

*Rupert's POV*

The big day has finally come: the wedding day for me and Dina. I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous. I don't want to mess anything up, and I really hope we don't get attacked this time.

I don't really like the suit I have to wear, but I don't want me to look stupid by wearing my usual outfit to a wedding, and neither does anyone else. I have to wear a white dress suit and black dress pants, a black tuxedo, and a black tie.

Dina is wearing an elegant white dress, and she looks absolutely beautiful in it. I don't mean that she doesn't look beautiful any other time, though, so don't misinterpret that. She even let her hair down, which she has never done except when she's about to go to sleep.

My father is here, and he is actually having a hard time holding back tears of joy. I wasn't expecting that.

Kira and Jen are wearing identical light-blue dresses and have almost identical hairstyles, other than the fact that one has white hair and the other has orange hair.

All of the other boys are wearing white dress shirts and black dress pants. The girls are wearing blue dresses similar to the ones Kira and Jen are wearing, but not quite the same. Argis and Banette aren't too happy about this because it makes it impossible to hide Argis' legionator marks and Banette's wings. Jonathan and Jen can't hide their legion marks, either, but they don't care as much. They just told people they were just tattoos. Dina, however, can make hers disappear somehow.

The ceremony is almost over. Since Dina can't speak, she can only mouth the words "I do" when it's time to. The pastor was informed in advance of her inability to speak, so now that it's time to say it, he knows what to do.

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor says.

We kiss, and we don't break apart for about a minute.

Everything went perfect.

*After the celebrations, back at Dina's house*

Dina and I didn't go back to Todd's house, but the others did, except Kira and Jennifer. We had a lot of fun at the celebrations, but they had to replace most of the alcoholic drinks with non-alcoholic substitutes, since we're too young to drink alcohol.

"Well…" I say. "At least everything went well."

"Yeah…" Kira says. "I was nervous, too."

"I just can't believe my younger sister got married before me." Jen says.

"Yeah, didn't you say you were 18?" I ask.

"Yeah…" Jen sighs. "But I'm still happy for her."

"It's getting late." I say. "Today was fun, though."

"Hopefully tomorrow will be just as good, if not better." Kira says. "Oh, and by the way, just because you're married now doesn't mean you can go up to your room and…"

"KIRA!" Jen and I shout.

"Okay…" she says. "It's your choice, but if you do…"

"Learn to shut up, Kira!" Jen shouts.

"Jeez, I'm just messing around…" Kira says.

"Yeah, well it's not an appropriate topic to be joking about." I say.

"Ah, whatever." Kira says.

"Well, I guess it's about time to go to sleep." I say. Dina nods and we start to walk to our room.

"Good night!" Kira and Jen say.

"Good night!" I say back. With that, I look back and see them get up and leave the room. I hear the door shut, meaning they left the house for the night. I lock all the doors, just like I always do at night, and Dina and I go to bed for the day.

**That's the end of this chapter! Just so you know, I can only remember ever going to one wedding, and I don't remember much from it, so that's why I skipped a lot of it. Please don't send in reviews telling me any mistakes I made or how it's really supposed to go. Also, I didn't want to bore my readers any more than I already probably did by going through the entire ceremony. Also, I don't know why I put it in present tense, but oh, well! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25: Skeptical Security

**Chapter 25 is here! Last chapter was Dina and Rupert's wedding. Not much else. This takes place a while later. I have no clue where this idea came from, but oh, well! I was hyper and bored at the same time when I wrote this, so it's random crap... On with the chapter!**

Chapter 25: Skeptical Security

*Rupert's POV*

Now that Dina and I are married, our lives together will even more interesting. It is a little awkward to be married to a girl that's part demon, but I don't care, as long as that girl is Dina.

It's been about a week since the wedding. Dina doesn't use her magic much outside of the house, unless she really needs to. She does that to keep it as secret as possible. Right now, only our friends know. Even my dad doesn't know, and neither do any of the others' parents. Not even Joe knows.

Dina did use her powers to permanently absorb the powers from the Gems, so she can use any of them any time. After doing that, she sealed their powers so that no one else can use them without her permission. The Sapphire's power that I absorbed is the only exception.

"So what should we do today, Dina?" I asked when we woke up. She had learned a quicker way to communicate in the last week. She grabbed her notepad and used her power to almost instantly create a slightly glowing message on the paper with magic energy. I thought it was a cool ability, and it was a lot faster than writing the message out. It read: _Maybe we could go digging with the others?_

"Alright." I replied. "Let's get ready and go talk to the others."

We got out of the bed. Strangely, both of us were already in our normal clothes and pretty much ready to go.

"You did that with your magic, didn't you?" I asked. She nodded with a cheerful expression. "Alright, let's go." I said after combing my hair and letting Dina do the same. She put it back in her side ponytail like she normally does. Then we left.

We walked to Todd's house. We didn't want anyone to see a demonic portal opening in the sky, and we didn't teleport because we didn't want people being suspicious with two teens appearing out of nowhere in front of someone's house for no apparent reason.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. To my surprise, Kira answered the door.

"Hi, Kira." I said.

"Oh, hi guys!" she said. She invited us in. "So what do you need?" she asked.

"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to go digging for a while." I explained.

"Sure!" she said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Um…" I started. "Maybe we could go to Rainbow Canyon or the Petrified Forest?" I turned to Dina. "What do you think?" she pulled out the notepad and handed it to Kira with a message already on it.

"That's new…" Kira said. "Using magic to write messages?" she read the note. "So you want to go to Treasure Lake?" she asked. "Didn't you have a lot of trouble there?"

Dina changed the message to _Yeah, you're right… Maybe Petrified Forest is better._

"Okay." She replied. "I'll go get the others."

By the way, Jonathan, Jen, and Argis were wearing normal outfits instead of their demon warrior outfits. Jonathan wore black jean shorts, black high-top shoes, and a black T-shirt with "I *heart symbol* Tefflas" on it, which I thought was hilarious. Argis wore an all-black outfit, including a long-sleeve shirt to cover her legionator marks, which I thought would be a bad idea since it was the middle of summer. Jen, surprisingly, wore blue shorts, purple shoes, and a green shirt that was barely long enough to cover her chest. All three had their hair tied back in ponytails.

Once everyone was ready, we left to go to the Petrified Forest. The only problem was that it was closed. A staff member was standing at the entrance behind a barricade.

"Why is the dig site closed?" I asked.

"A while back, an explosion of some sort caused one of the trees to fall into the ocean." They explained. "They're checking to make sure the rest of the site is safe."

"They're still working on that?" I asked. "It's been over half of a year since we almost got blown up by it and they're still inspecting it?"

"Apparently." The staff member said. "Wait, you were there when it happened?" I nodded. "Wow, you're lucky to be alive."

"You're right." I said. "We are lucky to be alive. So when do you think it'll re-open?"

"Hopefully by next week." They said. "They're trying to find a piece that'll fit in the gap to fix it right now."

"I can help." Jen said.

"Sorry, but I don't see how you could be of any assistance, so I can't let you in." the staff member said.

"Dina's telekinesis might be useful…" I said.

"Telekinesis?" the staff member said. "There's no such thing. It's just a power that people put in movies and cartoons."

"It is not." I said. "She also has other abilities that I won't mention right now."

The staff member just laughed. "If she has powers, let her prove it."

"I have powers, too." I said. "I'll demonstrate." I created fireballs in my hands and electric arcs around my head.

"That's not going to do you any good here." She said. "Those are better in a fight."

"There may be a fight soon if you don't stop taunting us." I said.

"Rupert, calm down!" Jen shouted. She summoned her sword and put it in front of me.

"Now that's new." The staff member said. "Weapon summoning is an unusual ability."

"Rupert, stay back." Jen said. "Or I'll have to trap you in a demon force cage."

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Don't test me." she said. "You will be sorry."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the staff member said. "Please leave before I have to call security on you."

"We'll take them down if you do!" Jonathan said.

"Jonathan, don't even think about it." Argis said. "You don't want to use your thermokinesis around or on staff and security. Trust me on that."

"Thermokinesis?" the staff member said questioningly. "What's that?"

"I can manipulate the temperature of anything I touch. I can even melt, burn, or freeze anything I come into contact with." Jonathan said.

"There's no such thing." The staff member said. "Now if you are done being idiots…"

"Don't call us idiots!" Jonathan and I shouted.

"I'll call you what I want!" the staff member shouted.

That was the last straw for me. I charged an electric attack, but Jen created her demon force cage, disabling my attack and trapping me in a glowing green dome.

"I warned you." She said.

Jonathan was frustrated, but Argis' magic sword was the only thing stopping him from attacking the staff member.

"Look, I don't want to deal with people that won't listen to orders, so turn around and leave if you don't want people with guns taking you to jail." The staff member said.

"We'll just teleport back out if they do!" Jonathan said. "And I'll just melt the bars!"

"Calm down!" Kira shouted. "All of you just calm down!"

I looked over at Dina, who was now in her demon warrior outfit, wielding her golden katana. The mysterious claws were on her feet, and her left hand looked like a shotgun barrel.

"Dina!" I shouted. She looked at me with her golden eyes with an angry glare. The magic circle on her head glowed, and her legion marks appeared. The runes on her hand appeared, and she fired a burst of psychic energy at the staff member, stunning her for a moment. She then used the telekinesis to lift her into the air and throw her out of our way.

"What the hell?!" the staff member shouted. "You really do have telekinesis?!" then she noticed the changes to Dina, including the gun and the sword.

"What are you?!" the staff member shouted.

Dina used her powers to create a message in the ground in front of the staff member: _I'm a demon warrior named Dina Johnson._

"Wait, Dina?!" she shouted. "The Caliosteo Cup Champion?!"

"Yeah, that's her." Jen shouted. "And if you fight us, you have five teens with crazy powers and five demon warriors to deal with, three of which are sisters, and one of which is the one with thermokinesis, and another is a girl that can negate supernatural powers."

"I still don't believe the thermokinesis thing, but I won't argue since Dina's left arm is a shotgun that's aimed at me." the staff member said. "Not to mention the claws on her feet and the sword…"

"I'll demonstrate the thermokinesis." Jonathan said. He walked over to the barricade and touched it, sending a red wave through it and melting it. "Is that enough proof for you?" he asked.

"What the-?" the staff member exclaimed.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question." I said. "Why are you so desperate to keep us out of there?"

"I had orders not to let anyone into the dig site." She said. "The orders came directly from Joe, so I followed his orders."

"You know, this whole issue could have been avoided if you would have just said that in the first place!" I shouted.

"Jeez, sorry!" she said. "Now can you please fix the barricade and let me go back to guarding the dig site?"

"Dina, can you do that?" I asked. She nodded, then transformed back to normal and used her magic to fix the melted barricade. Then we started to leave, but I suddenly thought of something.

"Um… can you do us a favor and not tell anyone about our powers?" I asked the staff member.

"As long as you don't try to hurt me again." She said.

"Deal." I replied.

With that, we visited Treasure Lake instead.

**Like I said, that was just a bunch of random crap… it wouldn't let me put the heart symbol the way I wanted on Jonathan's shirt, so I was forced to do what I did... Oh, well! I just wanted to do something else for the story instead of ending it! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	26. Chapter 26: Crazy Encounters

**Chapter 26 is here! Last chapter, the teens were going to go to the Petrified Forest, but a very rude staff member was guarding it because it was closed for repairs. Because of the staff member being so rude, the teens got into an argument and nearly a bad fight. At the end, after everything was explained, the teens went to Treasure Lake instead. This takes place upon their arrival. Warning: I was bored again. And tired. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 26: Crazy Encounters

*Rupert's POV*

After the encounter with the incredibly rude staff member, we went to Treasure Lake for some digging. We dug up quite a few rocks, but Kira and Jen were the only ones who found any that were new for them.

"Do you want to check the pay-to-dig area?" I asked Dina. She shook her head, so we decided to go back to the town. Kira and Jen went to the cleaning room to find out what they got, while the rest of us sold our unwanted rocks. I had checked to see if the staff member was still at the entrance to the Petrified Forest as we entered the shop, which she was. Just as the shopkeeper gave Dina the money for her rocks, I heard a scream from outside.

"Let's go!" I shouted. Dina and I ran outside and immediately noticed the source of the scream. The one who screamed was Kira, and the reason was that there was a man with a shotgun aimed at her and Jen. Jen was in her normal form, meaning she didn't want to use her powers unless absolutely necessary. The staff member was gone, as well.

"Hey!" I shouted to the man. I formed a fireball in my hand. "Leave our friends alone!" he turned and aimed at me. "Now, Dina!" I shouted.

She turned into her demon warrior form and summoned her katana and the blades on her feet. She turned her left arm into a shotgun again and aimed at him.

"What are you going to do?" I taunted. "If you shoot me, my wife will kill you, and if you hurt her, I'll kill you! That's if she doesn't do it herself!"

"Your wife?!" the man shouted. He started laughing. "You can't be serious!"

"I am serious." I said. "So what's your choice?"

"This!" he shouted as he aimed the gun at me. He fired, but Dina jumped in front of me and used her unbreakable skin to stop the bullets from killing her. She charged at the man with the claw-like blades in her feet and kicked him in the stomach, ran up him, and kicked off his shoulder, doing a backflip and stabbing his arm with her sword in the process, causing him to drop the gun. He screamed and dropped to his knees. Dina aimed her shotgun at the man. I picked up his gun and aimed at him, as well. I used my power to heal his wounds so he wouldn't bleed to death, but we kept the guns aimed at him until security arrived and took him away. After everything was explained and the security left, everyone finished what they were doing and we all headed home.

"Well, I guess it's another day, another problem for us…" I said. "I wonder who that was and what they wanted?"

"Hopefully we'll never need to know." Jen said.

Suddenly, Dina motioned for us to stop.

"What's wro-?" I didn't even finish the question before a gunshot rang out and a bullet was floating in front of my face, stopped by Dina's telekinesis.

"What the-?" I started. Another shot rang out, this time aimed at Dina. The bullet hit and exploded, but she hardened her skin just in time to avoid getting her head blown off. Her hand became a minigun that she fired repeatedly in the direction of the gunshots. Someone fell out of a tree and shakily stood up to fire again. Dina transformed her arm back to normal. In a burst of golden flames, she was in her battle outfit. She swung her sword, releasing a devastating fire blade through the air. The enemy dodged it, but the tree he was in was cut down by the attack. Unfortunately, it fell away from him.

He fired the gun at Dina again.

The bullet hit her in the chest and exploded. This time she didn't harden her skin in time.

But the attack didn't kill her.

Instead, the fragments flew out of her back and rebuilt the bullet, which then flew back at the sniper. The bullet hit him in the arm, causing him to drop his gun. Dina healed herself and walked over to him. Her hand transformed into a shotgun again. I walked over next to her.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"Like I'll tell you anything." He said. "You can interrogate me, but I'll die before I reveal my leader's identity."

"So you were hired to kill us?" I asked.

"Why would I go after you on my own?" he asked. "I have kids to take care of. This is how I make my money to do so: being a hired assassin."

"Do they know that?" I asked.

"Hell, no!" he shouted. "Why would I tell them I'm a killer?!"

"Well, if you don't attack us, we'll let you live." I said. "But we'll kill you if you try anything."

"I won't get far." He said. "My leg and arm both have bullets in them and I broke my other leg in the fall."

"I'll heal you." I said. "But as soon as I do, leave."

I healed his injuries and Dina extracted the bullets with her powers.

"Thank you." He said. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." I said. "And you said you need money?" I handed him the money I got for selling my rocks. "This should help."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "That's a lot of money."

"Keep it." I said. "Go help your family."

"Thank you so much." He said. "I'll be on my way now."

"Bye." I said.

With that, the man walked away. I took his gun with me, just to be safe.

We made it home without any further issues. We dropped the others off at Todd's house before Rupert and I returned to my house. We made it through the night without any problems, despite being unable to sleep.

The next morning, we got up and got ready to leave. We got to Todd's house and knocked on the door. That's when everything went wrong.

"Don't move!" someone shouted from behind us. It sounded like a police officer.

"What's going on?!" I shouted.

"Turn around slowly with your hands behind your head!" they shouted.

"Are we being arrested or something?" I asked.

"If you do as I say, yes." They said. "If you don't, you may end up going to the morgue instead."

"And what would be the charges?" I asked.

"Armed robbery and multiple murders, including that of Saige Summers and…" The officer said.

"What?!" I shouted. "Saige tried to kill us! That Dinaurian got killed by me in self-defense! As for armed robbery and the other murders, where the hell did that come from?!"

"Shut up and listen!" the officer shouted. "A neighbor saw and heard the whole thing! You killed the residents and stole some jewelry from them!"

"This isn't even Saige's house!" I shouted. "This house belongs to my friend Todd! On top of that, I haven't been here since 8:00 last night! And the jewelry is still there in the guest bedroom! If you want, you can go check!"

"We already did." The officer said. "The jewelry is gone and the body is in the guest room. The rest of the residents were dead, as well."

"Wait a minute…" I said. "How did you know the jewelry was there in the first place?"

"Like I said, the neighbor saw it all!" The officer shouted.

"No they didn't." I said. "There are four reasons I know this. First, we dropped them off here and they were perfectly fine when we left. Second, there are no 'neighbors' close enough to have seen what was going on. Third…" I grabbed the doorknob.

It was locked.

"The house is still locked, so you couldn't have known if something did happen." I said. "And finally, if Saige is here, that means someone planted the body here and stole the jewelry, because she died months ago! So that makes you a liar!"

"No, you're the liar!" the officer shouted. "Now turn around and come with me!"

"Never." I said. "You're a hired assassin, not a cop."

"That's it!" the officer shouted. "You have five seconds to come with me before I shoot! Five, four, three, two, one, time's up!"

He fired the gun at the back of my head. It stopped just before impact and exploded.

"Police don't use guns around here." I said. "Especially ones with exploding rounds."

"What?!" The officer said. "How did you stop the bullet?!"

"Let's do this!" I shouted. Dina and I turned around with weapons ready. Dina had her katana and shotgun, and I had a lightning sword in each hand.

"What are you guys?!" the officer shouted.

"We're a fake cop's worst nightmare." I said.

"For the last time, I'm not a fake!" the officer shouted. "Joe told the police and security to start carrying weapons due to the increase in illegal guns smuggled onto the islands!"

"You know we're going to check into that, right?" I said. "We're part of the Caliosteo Patrol Team!"

He had an "Oh, s***!" expression on his face.

"You're part of the patrol team?!" he shouted. "Where are your Patrol Team Badges?"

I pulled out my badge and showed it to him, and Dina did the same.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to believe you, but if you're part of the CPT, why are you here?" the officer asked.

"We're here to visit our friends that live here!" I shouted. "They're the rest of the upgraded Patrol Team, which we call the Super Patrol Team."

"Well, I guess you can go inside, but you're not going to like what you see…" the officer said.

They walked away and I pulled out the key that they had given me for the house. I unlocked the door and saw a nightmare scene. It was just what the officer had described; our friends were dead, Saige's body was in the guest bedroom, and the Gems were missing.

We managed to revive them with our powers, except Saige, who we really didn't want alive. Everyone was accounted for, so we asked what had happened.

"Some creep that was dressed up like a cop came in and attacked us with a rifle and some blades that came out of his hands!" Todd shouted. "The blades looked kinda like Wolverine's claws in the movies, by the way…"

"I was right." I said. "That cop was a fake! We need to find him!"

"Let's go." Jen said. "I need to get revenge."

With that, we set off to find the fake cop that killed my friends and stole the Gems.

**Where that came from, I have no freaking clue. This is what you get when I'm bored and on a sugar high… Well, that's still chapter 26! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	27. Chapter 27: Switching Sides

**Chapter 27 is here! Last chapter, the teens encountered three different people that tried to kill them with guns in less than 24 hours. The first was almost killed by Dina, the second one, Rupert healed and gave him money to support his family, and the third one appeared the next morning in a police outfit. The fake cop shot Rupert, only for Dina to stop the bullet. After an argument, the cop left, and Dina and Rupert entered the house to find all of their friends dead, Saige's body in the guest room, and the Gems stolen. I messed up and said the cop was a boy, but I didn't mean to reveal their gender. The cop was actually a girl, though I screwed it up. Anyways, this takes place a little later. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 27: Switching Sides

*Rupert's POV*

After searching for a while and not finding the fake cop, we decided to go digging instead. We headed to the helipad to wait for a helicopter to Cranial City, but I immediately noticed something wasn't right.

"Wait a minute…" I said. "Didn't the staff member say the Petrified Forest would be closed until next week?"

"Yeah, why?" Jonathan asked.

"Because her and the barricade are gone, and the path is open." I said. Everyone looked over to where they were, and, sure enough, the path was open.

"I don't think she was a staff member." I said. "I'll bet she's the one that robbed us!"

"I knew there was something off about her…" Jonathan said. "You should have let me kill her, Argis. Now we have to do it anyways."

"Hold on." Jen said. "We don't have any proof that it was her. And even if it was, the Gems are disabled, so she can't use them against us."

"True…" I said. "Let's look around. If we see anyone wearing the jewelry with the Gems, we know who it really was."

"Then let's go." Kira said.

"I'm going too." Someone said from behind us.

"Who-?" I started as I turned around. When I saw who it was, I nearly attacked them out of instinct. It was an all-too-familiar girl who had tried to kill us too many times for us to trust her.

"Saige!" Todd shouted as he created a wind sword. "First of all, how are you alive?"

"Second, why would you want to go with us?" I asked. "So you can try to kill us again?"

"One question at a time!" she shouted. "Todd, I'm alive because I have stolen battle form tech for revival. And I came back from Hell thanks to that fake cop being a demon warrior like you guys. However, she killed me when she brought me back and placed my body in your house. And I'm coming with you for revenge. At least until that freak is dead, I'll help you. I may stay on your side, but if I decide not to, go ahead and try to kill me. Believe it or not, I'm stronger now. That girl gave me the ability to use demon magic."

"And we should believe you're not going to kill us in five minutes why?" I asked.

"I wouldn't offer to help you if I wasn't serious." She said. "I don't help people unless they earn it. And I know where she is. If you let me join you, I'll tell you."

"No way in hell we're letting you join us!" Jonathan shouted.

"Then good luck finding her." Saige said as she started to walk away.

"Wait." I said, causing her to turn back to us. "You can join us, but one attack on us and you'll be dead faster than you can blink!"

"Alright." Saige said. "She's actually on this island. She's in Petrified Forest."

"How do you even know this?" I asked.

"One of the abilities she gave me was the ability to track magic signatures." Saige said.

"Then let's go." I said.

"Just know it could be a trap." Saige said. "I don't know for sure, but I know she wouldn't just give me this ability without a backup plan."

"Then let's be ready if it is." I said.

With that, we ran down the path to the Petrified Forest.

We made it to the dig site, which was fully repaired.

"She's on top of the tree stump." Saige said. "But there are more people here."

Suddenly, several columns of fire shot up, revealing a lot of demon warriors and people with guns.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

Dina, Jen, and Jonathan turned into their demon warrior forms. Dina turned her arm into a minigun again, and claws appeared on both feet again. The people with the guns aimed at us. Dina aimed at them. The rest of us prepared to fight.

Two shots suddenly rang out. I saw two explosions in front of me as Dina blocked the bullets. The soldiers started shooting at us, but Dina used telekinesis to stop the bullets. She shot them back, taking out most of the soldiers.

"Magic bow!" Jonathan shouted, forming a bow in his hands. "Thermal arrow!" An arrow similar to his thermal spear appeared. He aimed at one of the demon warriors and fired. The resulting lava explosion took out most of the remaining enemies. I nodded to Dina. She pointed her katana at one of the soldiers and fired a blast at them. They countered, only to get gunned down by Dina's minigun. There were two left.

One pointed their sword at Dina, who ran at him and sliced his throat with her claws. The other summoned a large knife. He teleported in front of Jonathan and stabbed his stomach. He then pulled out a gun and shot Jonathan five times in the chest. Jonathan quickly bled out after the fifth shot. Dina ran over to him, only for the soldier to turn around and shoot her last-second. She didn't have a chance to avoid it. The bullet hit her in the head, killing her instantly.

"DINA!" I shouted. I ran over to her. The soldier aimed the gun at me, but I knew he was out of ammo. I electrocuted him, which only stunned him, but it lasted long enough for Saige to slice his head off with a magic sword.

"So…" I said, rage building up inside me. "Where is the damned leader?"

"She's still on the tree stump." Saige said.

"Good." I said. "It's revenge time."

Just then, a gunshot rang out. I felt a sharp pain and realized I had been shot in the chest. I fell to the ground, incapacitated, and quickly bled to death. I heard someone shout something as I slipped away, but I couldn't understand them or tell whose voice it was. I was too far gone. Then everything went completely black.

**That's chapter 27! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Copycat Killer

**Chapter 28 is here! Last chapter, the teens encountered Saige, who helped them find the fake cop, who turned out to be a demon warrior. They were caught in an ambush, but they managed to defeat all of the enemies, despite losing Jonathan and Dina. At the end, Rupert was shot and killed, as well. This takes place shortly after that in Jennifer's POV. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 28: The Copycat Killer

*Jennifer's POV*

We managed to take out the army, but we lost Jonathan, Dina and Rupert in the process. The good news is that we know where the enemy leader is. I can tell Argis is angry about Jonathan's death, and everyone else is upset about losing Dina and Rupert. But I can guarantee that no one is more upset about Dina's death than me and Kira.

"Kira." I said. "Let's go. That creep will pay big-time for killing our sister!"

"We're going, too." Todd said, clearly extremely angry.

"I don't care who that girl is, but it's time to end this once and for all!" Argis said. She was standing up with her head down, her demon warrior robes stained with Jonathan's blood.

"Argis?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"No." she replied. "That creep took someone I cared about from me. Jonathan was my best friend back in middle school. He lost control and we became rivals, but never truly enemies. I… I was… in love with him… And I will avenge him if it's the last thing I do!"

"No one else needs to die." Saige said. "Except that creep on the tree stump!"

"Let's end this." I said. "She must be reloading or something. She may even be completely out of ammo. Let's take advantage of it."

"Let's go!" Kira said.

With that, we all dashed to the tree stump. All of us flew except Kira, who I carried. We reached the top and found a masked girl standing there with a sniper rifle. I expected that, but what I didn't expect was for her to use her power to transform that gun into a sword.

"You have no chance against me." the girl said. "And you need to stop coming back to life, Saige. Maybe you won't get killed so much."

The girl changed into her demon warrior form in a flash of light. Argis gasped and almost fell when she saw the girl's true form. It was almost as if she was afraid of her. But one thing stood out about her. I gasped, too, when I realized it.

She looked just like Argis, only her hair was blue instead of silver, and her eyes were blue instead of orange. Her outfit and sword also had blue marks.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Since you beat my guards, I suppose you have earned the right to know who I am." The girl said. "My full name is Akuma Kurōn Sentōki."

Upon hearing her name, which is in Japanese, and knowing the translation, I realized why Argis freaked out, and why they looked so similar.

"You're-!" I started.

"I can read minds, so I know what you're saying." Akuma said, cutting me off. "And you're correct."

"You're a clone of Argis!" I shouted.

"Yes." Akuma replied. "But I'm more powerful than her. Now can we just get to the part where I kill you all?"

"Go ahead and try!" Kira shouted.

"Without your friends, you can't possibly hope to defeat me!" Akuma said with an evil laugh.

"Don't be so sure!" I shouted.

"Legion rush!" Akuma shouted. All seven legions appeared out of nowhere and charged at us.

"Herufaiaburasuto!" I shouted. I pointed my sword at the approaching crowd of legions and shot a burst of green flames that blew all of the legions away, breaking Akuma's crests.

"Nice." Akuma said after I took out her legions. She pointed her hand at Selena. A burst of energy shot from her hand at Selena. Selena jumped over the blast and fired her own attack. Akuma countered, causing a powerful explosion that nearly blew all of us off of the tree stump. Selena shot down at Akuma at high speed. Akuma blew Selena back by turning her sword into a staff and hitting her with it. Selena was hurt, but still standing. The others started to charge at Akuma, but Selena stopped them.

Selena summoned an energy staff and swung at Akuma, who blocked it. Selena's staff suddenly disappeared. Akuma swung her staff, shouting "Sutoraki o neru!" and hitting Selena in the head. there was a loud _crack _as it hit. A magic burst shot from the staff, knocking Selena back and knocking her out.

"Sleep strike?!" I shouted. "Seriously?!"

Todd and Pauleen both shot at Akuma at very high speeds. Pauleen engulfed herself in flames just before impact. Todd summoned a wind spear and stabbed Akuma with it. Pauleen caused a massive explosion as she punched Akuma. The combined attack blew Akuma high into the air and badly injured her.

"Argis!" I shouted. "Let's use Demon Rush!" I turned to Kira. "Unleash Frigi and Igno so we can all attack at once!" she nodded and unleashed the humanized vivosaurs. Argis and I teleported above Akuma and slammed her back down towards the ground.

"Banette! Todd!" I shouted. "Dust Storm!"

The two created a huge tornado-like attack under Akuma, who fell right into it.

"Pauleen!" I shouted. "Set it on fire!"

She created a massive column of fire, turning the storm into a trap of thick glass. Argis and I shot beams of energy at it. Frigi and Igno joined in the attack. They turned into energy beams as they shot through the glass, hitting Akuma and destroying the glass prison. Akuma disappeared in the resulting explosion. I knew she wasn't dead, though.

"Where is she?" I asked.

But my question was answered by a scream from below. I shot down as I saw Akuma stab Kira in the back with a katana.

"NO!" I shouted. I slashed at Akuma as Kira fell to the ground in front of her. I barely grazed her arm, but it was enough to stun her long enough for Frigi and Igno to circle around and strike from behind. They both stabbed her with legendary elemental swords. I stabbed her, as well. She collapsed. Saige appeared behind her and literally cut her in half with her chaotic katana.

"It's over." I said. "But my whole family is dead now…"

Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Argis standing there, trying to comfort me.

"I know how you feel." She said. "I lost my family when I was very young, as well. It's why I became a demon warrior."

"It's just not fair…" I said. "They didn't deserve it."

"No one does." Argis said.

"I just wish I could fix it." I said. "I can't save them, though…"

"But I can." Saige said, causing me to look up at her.

"How?" I asked.

"I can sacrifice myself to save Dina." She said. "She can use the sapphire's power to save Rupert and Kira, and Argis can probably heal Jonathan."

"It might work, but are you okay with dying to save her?" I asked.

"I'm willing to do this to help out." She said.

"Okay, then." I said.

We walked back to where Dina, Rupert and Jonathan were. Selena had woken up thanks to Argis using an awakening spell on her. Saige used a sacrifice spell to revive Dina. Her body completely disappeared after using the spell. Dina woke up and freaked out when she saw Rupert. She immediately ran to him to heal him. Then she noticed that I was carrying Kira's dead body, so her and Rupert worked together to heal her while Argis healed Jonathan. Everyone was alive and Akuma was defeated.

Everything was back to semi-normal.

**And that's chapter 28! Oh, and Akuma Kurōn Sentōki is Japanese for "Demonic clone fighter." Keep reading and reviewing!**


	29. announcement

**I love writing fanfiction, but it seems like no one likes reading what I write... that's why i'm putting all my stories on hold for now. The people who read my stories never leave reviews, so I don't know whether the stories are even worth writing. Reegreeg, DunalN2, and WinterGirl seem to be the main 3 that support me enough to leave reviews, and hardly anyone else does. If no one likes my stories, I won't keep writing them. I may even abandon them completely.**

**So if you like my stories, leave a review stating why you think I should keep them. If you don't, leave a review stating that you don't like them. If I don't get enough positive reviews, the stories will be cancelled.**

**Sorry to my loyal readers... I just don't want to waste my life writing stories that no one is going to read...**


End file.
